Enlightenment
by Johanna-002
Summary: Clarisse 20 years old calls of her engagement with Rupert to return to America with Joseph, 23, who has 2 kids. Her parents have mixed emotions, Joseph's kiddo's become her world, she gets a degree and Sabrina, Joe's ex, becomes her nightmare. Complete AU & OOC. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Enlightenment

**Summary: **Clarisse 20 years old calls of her engagement with Rupert to return to America with Joseph, 23, who has 2 kids. Her parents have mixed emotions, Joseph's kiddo's become her world, she gets a degree and Sabrina, Joe's ex, becomes her nightmare.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Princess Diaries or Princess Diaries 2: Royal engagement or any of its characters; they belong Meg Cabot. I do however own my writing, please don't steal- Johanna002©

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

Her head in her hands, Clarisse let slow-deep-even breaths pass through her lips. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," she muttered over and over again to herself.

"Oh, sweetheart, hello," Clarisse's mother, Abigail greeted. Abigail placed a kiss to her daughter's head, and patted her shoulder soothingly before making her way over to the sink to begin on the dishes. "What are you mulling over, my love?"

Clarisse glanced up at her mother, her eyes red and her lip trembling. "Mum, I don't want to do this."

Abigail felt her heart shatter. Her head bowed and she let out a low deep breath. "Clarisse,"

"Mum,"

Abigail smoothed her hands down the length of her skirt, and slowly made her way over towards her daughter. Forcing a small smile onto her lips, she beckoned Clarisse to stand up.

Clarisse stood from her chair, whipping at her cheek and sniffling slightly. Abigail pulled her into a hug, she placed a kiss to her temple and smoother her hand over Clarisse's blond choppy hair.

"Oh sweetheart," Abigail soothed, "We're only doing what we believe is best for you."

"I don't want to marry him!"

The dam broke. Clarisse began to shake violently in her mother's arms, and over and over again Abigail could only rub her hands over her back and over her head, whispering soothing and loving words.

X-X-X

Joseph rolled over onto his back. Huffing, he ran a tired hand over his face.

Currently Joseph was in Genovia, his brother had gotten into a massive car accident and he had come out to be with him while he finished his stay out in the hospital going through rehab.

Joseph was angry. Angry that his parents had made him feel guilty into coming out, and that they couldn't get the respective time- longer than two weeks- to be out here.

Didn't they realize he had two kids at home, depending on their father? He couldn't just take off and leave for two months…

Joseph rolled out of bed. He caught a glimpse of the black framed photo on the night stand. Joseph chuckled softly. He pulled the frame towards him.

A little boy with blue eyes and the curliest brown hair, kissing the forehead of a curly headed brunet little girl with a 'super cheese smile' and almond colored eyes, stared back at him- Elias and Jacquelyn, his four year old son, and two and a half year old daughter.

Picking up his phone, Joseph quickly dialed Sabrina, his ex-girl friend and the mother of his kids', number.

_"Hello?"_

"Sabrina, hi, are the kids up?"

_"Oh, um, Jackie is but I was just about to give her a bath. Can I call you back in about ten minutes?"_

"Oh. Ughh, sure. Tell her I love her, would you?"

_"Sure, Joe… So, yeah, we'll call you back."_

Joseph hung up the phone. He sighed, tapping his foot on the carpeted floor. Every time he called Sabrina always had an excuse for why he couldn't talk to the kids. It was starting to piss him off. He hadn't hugged, seen, kissed, or had a full conversation with his kids in over two and a half weeks.

Groaning, Joseph grabbed the fluffy white towel from the foot of the bed and headed towards the shower. Maybe he'd go out and explore Genovia. Since day one he had spent all day at the hospital with his brother, Noah, and quite frankly he wanted to view the scenery of this cute little European town.

X-X-X

Dressed in an emerald green summer dress, Clarisse followed behind Emma, her best friend, into the small coffee shop.

After a morning of crying, and soaking her mother's blouse, Clarisse had wanted to do nothing but sleep the day away. But Abigail had encouraged her to hang out with some friends and get some fresh air for a while. She promised that Clarisse was more than welcome to always come to her with any problems and that she'd console her no matter the issue- even if she couldn't resolve it.

Emma sat down across from Clarisse and smiled softly at her. Emma had short tussled brown hair with blond highlights, a nose ring and wore very light make up. She was extremely gorgeous but so very simple. She had on a black dress blouse and white dressy caprice. She was Clarisse's rock.

"And so," Emma edged on.

Clarisse sighed, "I don't know. I've done everything I can do. They still won't let me call off the engagement."

"Clarisse, girls would kill for His Majesty."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "I don't want this life Emma. I want to go to school; I want to pursue a career. I have so much potential. I don't want to be someone's arm watch and human incubator for the Renaldi rule."

"Clarisse, you shouldn't speak ill of our Monarchy."

"I know, I'm…" Clarisse rolled her neck side to side. "I want to marry on my own terms. For love. Not this… deal. This arranged marriage. This isn't what I want. His Majesty is a great guy, he really is I have a wonderful time with him, but there is no spark. I know there's someone out there for me. Emma, I want to marry someone I love. I want to mother children with my husband of my choice."

Emma took a long sip of her water. She didn't dare say another word. On one hand she agreed with Clarisse. The woman had a lot of potential to make something great of herself. On the other, Emma was one of the star-crossed fans of Rupert Renaldi.

The door to the deli opened and the little bell chimed. Clarisse looked up, and at that very moment, the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on walked through the doors.

Joseph glanced around the deli. It was a nice little place. As his eyes skimmed the sensory, he came across Clarisse. She smiled shyly at him, giving him an acknowledging nod and he did the same, smiling in return.

**Author's Note: **Please Review?

I'm very excited to begin a new adventure with you all! Bluegirl 783 and Tengland 2, thank you both so much for being such avid readers of mine!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviews! You guys rock my socks! _

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-02-

Clarisse's gaze followed Joseph, and even when he broke the eye contact she watched his slender- obviously toned body walk up to the cash register.

"Clarisse," Emma called.

Clarisse snapped out of her trance. "My apologizes Emma,"

"What were you staring at?"

Clarisse smiled, "More like whom." Her eyes wandered around the room, and they once again landed on the handsome man. "Emma, give me a minute. Would you?"

Before Emma could respond, Clarisse was gone.

Joseph had just sat down, when he heard the most beautiful voice speak to him.

"Hi,"

He looked up to see the beautiful woman he had made eye contact with once he had walked through the deli's doors. "Hello,"

"Would you mind if I sat down?"

"No. Please," he gestured to the empty seat across from him.

Clarisse smiled, and immediately took her seat across from him. "So, how come I haven't seen you around before?"

Joseph smiled, "I'm here on family business,"

"Oh," Clarisse batted her eye lids. "I'm Clarisse."

"Joseph," Joe accepted her hand.

"Joseph," Clarisse repeated softly, smiling beautifully at him. "We'll, where are you from?"

"America." Joseph answered simply, "Washington, to be specific."

"How very intriguing, well-" As Clarisse was in mid sentence, Emma interrupted.

"Clarisse, we should go."

Clarisse glanced a look at Emma and then back at Joseph, sighing, she sputtered out the words, "Very well." Clarisse began to stand.

"I should have savored those two minutes longer." Joseph said softly to her. "I may never see you again."

"What about to night?" Clarisse's questioned stunned her just as much as it had Emma, if not more so.

Emma shrieked, "What!"

Joseph smiled, "Tonight sounds perfect." Joseph jotted his number down on a napkin, and Clarisse in turn did the same, they exchanged their numbers, grazing the others hand with their own.

"How does 7:30pm sound?"

"Wonderful," Clarisse answered. By this point Emma was already at the door. "I have to go… it was lovely meeting you Joseph."

"Like wise Clarisse, I'll see you later tonight."

-X-X-X

"What was that?" Emma asked.

Clarisse shrugged, folding the napkin into her purse. "What was what?"

"That.. Back there? Since when are you so straight forward- Usually you stumble on your words or stay completely silence. I've never seen you approach a man like that before."

Clarisse's eyes widened, "I don't know. It's just… there was something different about him."

"You both hardly said more than a few sentences,"

"I can't explain it." Clarisse whispered, "I just felt… I don't know…"

"You're really going go out with him tonight?"

Clarisse was silent for a moment, battling with her subconscious mind. "Yes… I want to see if this has any potential."

"You're engaged though,"

"At this very moment in time, Rupert is the farthest thing from my mind." Clarisse glanced back, eying the restaurant that had just left.

She didn't know what it was about this man, Joseph… But she knew she wanted, no… needed, to see him again.

**Author's Note:** Please Review?

I know Clarisse is a little more straight forward than in the movies, but I picture this beautiful, strong, independent woman to be a little more straight forward in terms of who she wants. This may seem out of character for the setting to be in the 60's (Please keep in mind I'm 16-a 90's child. I don't know what it was like really in the 60's)


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hello, my lovely readers, reviews, (Story/Author) subscribers', (Story/Author) Favoriters'_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-03-

Emma and Clarisse continued on their journey around town.

"Do you have the time?" Clarisse asked.

Emma glanced down to her wrist watch, "3:45pm"

Clarisse threaded her fingers through her hair, "How should I style this tonight?"

Laughing, Emma, linked her arm with Clarisse's, "You're so crazy! You know your parents are not going to allow this date to happen."

Clarisse sighed sadly. "They don't have to know…" She looked expectantly at Emma.

"You want me to lie for you?"

"No.. Just to cover for me. Please, Emma."

Emma went silent, Clarisse glanced a questioning look in her direction, "Of course, I will Clarisse. Now… About your choice of dress?"

X-X-X

Pale pink caprice, a lacy white blouse and pearly pink flats complimented her feet.

"Here," Emma handed Clarisse a head band; a flower attached to it- the same color as her caprice. "Sit down and I'll start on your make-up."

Clarisse did as asked; adding warningly, "Don't make me look like some sort of freak Emma."

"I would never!" Emma studied the make-up in front of her, and as she began to apply a cinnamon brown to Clarisse's lid's the bedroom door opened.

"Hello girls," Abigail greeted, smiling at the pair of them. "What are you doing?"

Before Clarisse could come forth an answer, Emma spoke, "Clarisse has a date." Clarisse looked up mortified at Emma's answer.

Assuming that Emma meant her daughter had a date with her, Abigail laughed, walking out of the room. "No offense Emma, but I don't believe you're her type."

Emma snorted lightly as the door clicked behind Abigail. "I never said she had a date with me."

"What's wrong with you?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"Nothing"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because if you get caught Clarisse, we technically weren't lying."

Clarisse chuckled, "You're one sneaky snake Emma Bates."

Emma finished Clarisse's eye shadow, before adding a light line of eyeliner and tinniest smidges of mascara.

X-X-X

It was now 6:30pm.

"Should I call him?" Clarisse asked skeptically.

Emma nodded, touching up her own make up. "Go for it. You don't want him calling and your father answering the phone, do you?"

"Yes, you're right."

Taking a deep breath, Clarisse reached for the phone laying on her bed side-night stand and the napkin lying underneath the magazine on the bed. Punching in the numbers and waiting not even a mili second; the phone began to ring… after about the fifth ring Clarisse was tempted to hang up.

Finally, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Joseph, hi, it's Clarisse."

"I was just about to call you.

Clarisse giggled, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

"Look," he began, "I wasn't sure if we were just having dinner or what we are really going to be doing, but I'm not really hungry at the moment."

"Neither am I. What would you like to do, tonight though?"

Joseph laughed lightly, "I've only been in town two weeks and have been busy taking care of some things, so I haven't really had a chance to go out and explore."

Clarisse smiled, her whole body alighting with galore. What was it about this man? They had spoken for maybe two minutes? Yet everything felt so natural. Almost as if they had known each other their whole life.

"A show?" She suggested

"Too cliché,"

"Oh! There's a carnival about a mile and a half from here. We could go to that. Cotton candy sounds so yummy right now." Clarisse exclaimed.

Joseph, laughed, nodding his head; completely forgetting that she couldn't see him over the phone. "Sounds like a plan."

"Fabulous!"

"Am I picking you up, Clarisse? How do I get to your place?"

Panic arose in the beautiful blond. He couldn't come to her home. She opted for foregoing the long excuse and just giving him directions for meeting her at the carnival in twenty minutes time.

"Mum," Clarisse called, coming out of her room with Emma following behind her. "Can I take your car?"

"Sure, does Emma have to be up early tomorrow?"

Clarisse smiled. Her mother made things so much easier, "Yes, and you know I hate waking up early."

Abigail chuckled, "Yes my dear, I know. Have fun you two, love you."

"Love you too," Clarisse called back.

Though Clarisse was a grown woman of twenty, she still hadn't her own car. After all, she was to marry a prince; her parents saw no need in buying her a car.

X-X-X

Joseph met Clarisse up at the gates of the carnival; he smiled as he took in her appearance. "You look beautiful,"

"Oh, thank you." Clarisse eyed him flirtatiously, "You don't look so bad yourself."

Where had that come from? Since when was she such a straight forward flirt?

As they entered the carnival, it felt as if they had been made to play this 'dating role together'.

Clarisse laughed openly as Joseph continued to joke and be completely at ease with her.

"What about that ride?" Joseph suggested, pointing to a rather large and very tall roller coaster.

"No, it's too scary looking!"

Joseph nudged her gently. "I love heights, besides, I'd protect you."

Clarisse smiled, nudging him back. As they passed the fairest wheel, she stilled. "Why don't we ride this?"

Joseph glanced up at it before shaking his head no. "I'm scared of heights."

Bewilded Clarisse glanced at him, she busted into a fit full of giggles. "Oh come on you chicken. Besides, I'd protect you."

**Author's Note: **Please Review?

I don't know about you all, but I am falling in love with this story. It invades my day dreams, and even sometimes, my real dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Good day to you all! I hope you enjoy today's chapter!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-04-

"I've had a really great time with you tonight, Clarisse. It's been a while since I've laughed so much." Joseph smiled admiringly at her. "Thank you,"

Clarisse smiled in return, her cheeks highlighting with the most adorable shade of pink. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to contain her galore. "The pleasure was all mine. Thank you for coming with me."

The walk through the parking lot, to their cars was comfortably quiet. Their shoulders barley were touching but their hands were softly grazing the other…

Clarisse wanted nothing more than to hold his hand, but she was scared that it too much too soon.

His soft voiced reared through her thoughts. "Clarisse, would you like to go for a walk?"

Clarisse nodded; there was a beautiful little park just across the street.

X-X-X

As they walked around the lake conversing quietly, Joseph fought the all raging battle going on inside his head.

To kiss her… or to not kiss her…

Her shoulder glided past his arm, and his hand bumped rhythmically against hers. He cupped the petite bundle of skin and bones; His fingers lacing intimately with hers.

Clarisse stopped speaking mid sentence at his actions, and for a moment he feared she may pull away. His heart soared to the heavens above when she smiled at him, her slim and slender fingers gently squeezing his hand.

"Joseph, you still haven't told me what's brought you to Genovia. Not that I'm complaining. I've never smiled so much in my life as I have with you these past couple of house."

Joseph squeezed her hand. "A couple of weeks ago my brother, Xavier, was in a car accident. Things weren't looking so good, but he pulled through and all he needs is a few months of physical therapy for his back. My parents couldn't get off longer than a week or two, but my Captain is very family oriented and there's also the advantage that I've been at the precinct for almost five years now. He's taken me under his wing quite a bit."

"Captain?" Clarisse questioned, her brows furrowing slightly.

Joseph frowned as well, "Captain Samuel Guerra… I'm a Police Officer… Did I not mention that to you, Clarisse?"

"I don't believe so," Clarisse said softly.

"My apologies my dear. Come to think of it I don't even know what you do for a living."

Clarisse's mind ran off into the sunshine valley of love and rainbows. Why was hearing such loving terms of endearment from this practical stranger… yet, he wasn't a stranger at all, so heart stopping?

"Clarisse?"

She was pulled out of her fairy land.

"I'm sorry?"

"I asked what you did for a living."

"Oh," Clarisse hesitated slightly. Before the draft agreement upon her engagement she was looking into physiology. It been such an adrenaline rush to lean about while in the very elite private school she attended. She also considered business. She had always pictured that in her older-more mature-retired year, owning a little floral shop.

"Are you feeling okay?" Joseph asked. Clarisse suddenly looked a little pale.

Clarisse nodded. She didn't very well want to tell Joseph she was engaged… to the crown prince. Besides, after a few hours of only knowing him Clarisse could tell right off that Joseph would not touch a woman who was in any sort of relationship with a ten-foot pole. She didn't want to lose this chance at getting to know him and maybe in the two months that he's here, lose the possibility of something really great for not only her, but for him as well.

"I'm still trying to decide. I loved the physiology courses that I took, but I'd also like to major in business and open up a little floral shop. It's something that I'd love to turn into a family owned business. You know, a way to always be with my future children and grand children."

Joseph stared off. He wanted to tell Clarisse everything about _his_ children. He loved talking about them, but he was scared she would take it all wrong. 'Besides', he told himself, 'you've only known her for a few hours. It isn't wise to tell just anyone about your family'.

X-X-X

Joseph walked Clarisse to her car. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight."

"As did I,"

Joseph smiled, "I don't know if I told you this, but you look very beautiful."

Clarisse mirrored his smile. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

Bringing her hand up to his lips he placed a small kiss to her fingers. "Call you tomorrow?"

"I hope so…" Clarisse leaned against the driver's door. "I may call you first though."

"I look forward to hearing from you then." Joseph placed another kiss to her fingers, slowly pulling away from her. He glanced at her lovingly before turning and making his way to his own car.

_Damn it, Joseph! Why didn't you kiss her!_

"Wait, Joseph," her angelic voice called.

He turned back to face her. "Yes?"

Clarisse blushed hotly. She had been hoping for a kiss goodnight. "Well… I…" She stopped. Inhaling deeply and slowly letting it pass through her lips, she whispered, "I was hoping you'd kiss me goodbye."

Joseph was standing not even a foot a way from her. He grasped her hands in his; placing small butterfly kisses on her fingers, palms and wrists. He tugged at her hands gently pulling them level with his hips- making her body fall a whole little closer to his.

He grazed softly into her beautiful blue eyes, "you are mesmerizingly beautiful," he whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers.

Joseph released her hands, and his left traveled up to cup the back of her neck, holding her close to him. He gently coaxed her and guided her, his tongue seeking permission into the hot cave of her mouth. Her lips were so soft and so moist.

Clarisse felt that she'd melt into a puddle at his feet. Her hand traveled to his chest while the other gently held his neck to hers.

Kissing him was like floating in heaven. If she were to die at this very moment, she would go a very happy woman. His tongue skillfully played with hers. Her heart began to race as she felt him roll his tongue against hers. It felt as if he were speaking Spanish and were rolling an R to emphasis meaning.

The vibrations were so liberating!

As the need for oxygen became greater then the need for her tongue in his mouth, Joseph gently pulled away from her.

He smiled proudly at her flushed features. His heart leaped with complete and utter joy as her mouth formed into a smile. She was obviously admiring the affect she had had on him. She wasn't the only one with a pink hue lighting her body.

Joseph kissed her gently. As he pulled back he whispered, "Goodnight, Clarisse" softly against her lips.

X-X-X

Abigail sat Clarisse's dinner plate out in front of her. Chicken-spinach-Mashed potato roll up. Clarisse's favorite.

Clarisse waited for everyone else at the table to be served and for Grace to be said before taking a bite from her plate.

Her parents hadn't found out about her date and for that she was relieved.

"My dear, please be ready by 7pm sharp tomorrow evening." Lander, Clarisse's father said as he smiled at his daughter. "You're fiancée has requested you attend a simple dinner with him and your soon to be in-laws."

Clarisse sighed. There was no point in arguing with this man. "If I must,"

"It's your duty, Clarisse."

"No. It's an agreement. Duty is something you commit to _willingly_. Something you stick through because you willingly signed up for it. This _is not _my duty. It's an order I have to follow."

Lander glared at her. Abigail remained quiet. If it were up to her she would have allowed Clarisse to call everything off the moment it all happened. She had been opposed for _selling_ her daughter, but Lander made the final decisions and she couldn't very well over ride him.

"Lose your horrid attitude, young lady. Both His and Her Majesty will quickly tear you a new one for the way you've been behaving lately on this whole matter."

Clarisse threw her fork down. With out saying another word she angrily left the kitchen, retreating to her room and slamming her bedroom door closed.

She had had enough.

**Author's Note: **Please Review?

This story feels so refreshing to me, and I'm not sure if it's because I'm starting a new chapter in my life, or what. This weekend has been the first in three months that a giddy and oh so happy smile has touched my heart. A bad relationship is the cause of bad vibes and it terribly affected my writing, and my oh so happy and care-free personality. I apologize to you, my readers. I feel free now! Like i can conquer the world!

But first I'm going to start with some hot fries and get to working on the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hello my reader, never forget you're amazing! Please enjoy this next chapter!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-05-

Abigail put away the dishes, sighing softly as she closed the cabinet door.

"What is it?" Lander asked his wife softly, as he came up behind her. He pressed a kiss to her head, and softly treaded her fingers though her long brunette locks.

Abigail pushed him away slightly, maneuvering around the counter in order to clean.

"Abby,"

"No." Abigail said quietly. "Do not Abby me."

Lander backed away, hands up in defeat. "I don't see what-"

Abigail slammed her hands down on the counter. "You don't see the problem, Lander? What about the fact you're trying to force Clarisse in to a life that she doesn't want?"

"She's going to live in a palace! I don't see the harm in her becoming royalty! She is a princess, Abigail!"

"And she deserves the chance to find her prince charming." Abigail glared up at her husband. "She doesn't want to live this way. She wants to make something of herself and establish her own name."

"Abigail,"

"You're happy with me aren't you?" Abigail asked, cutting her husband off.

Lander took a step towards her. "Honey, of course I am."

Abigail grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her lips as she whispered. "We've had a beautiful life together… Clarisse just wants the same chance we had…"

X-X-X

Abigail slowly opened Clarisse's bedroom door. She leaned against the frame, watching her daughter as she slept.

Making her way into the bedroom, she glided along the side on the bed. She smiled at her daughters frame and caressed her hair lightly. She leaned down pressing a kiss to her temple. As she came up, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out slightly from under her daughter's pillow.

Curious, she reached for it. Abigail glanced down at Clarisse when she heard her stir, but other then a muffled slur that passed her lips she didn't say or do much. Unfolding the piece of paper, Abigail read:

'_You're beautiful –JT'_

Abigail folded the note back up and tucked it back under the pillow. A little confused she made her way out of her daughter's room.

As Clarisse slept on the little grin on her face never left, she was unconsciously remembering her date with Joseph that afternoon.

She had called him from Emma's after she had woken up and he had told her he was going to visit his brother for a while, but if she was free later he'd like to meet her for lunch.

They had gone to a little Italian shop; Joseph ordering a house salad and some fettuccine alfredo, Clarisse ordering the same.

A comfortable silence transpired between them as they sat in the small booth waiting for their food.

Clarisse was smiling at a woman who looked to be a few years older than her self, rocking a little boy in her arms.

'_I would love to have maybe three or four little ones' _She thought briefly. Glancing a look in Joseph's direction another thought filtered through her mind, _'I wonder if Joseph would ever want children.'_

Pulling herself from her bubble she glanced down to see the napkin in front of her.

'_You're beautiful –JT'_

Clarisse looked up to see Joseph smiling at her. She blushed slightly, but smiled in return. Joseph leaned forward on the table, and Clarisse did the same. Their lips met in a soft kiss. Clarisse pulled back just enough to smile at him, before leaning forward for another kiss.

X-X-X

Clarisse went through her day totally amiss. She didn't know her mother had found the napkin, and Abigail hadn't said anything.

The day had started off as any other. Both Lander and Abigail went to work: Lander to the University where he taught advanced physics, and Abigail to the bakery she owned a few blocks away.

Clarisse had made her self a yummy little breakfast: Eggs, potatoes and homemade biscuits with grape jelly. She then took a hot shower, afterwards dressing in a pair of her simple running shorts and t-shirt, the perfect attire for lounging around the house.

As she seated herself on the sofa in the living quarters, she draped the small afghan over herself and indulged in her book.

She read on and on, and on, and on, and on….

Before too long she was asleep….

_Looking around, Clarisse's eyes widened. _

_Where was she?_

_She glanced over at the mantle just above the fire place. There were six different pictures aligned with a few strawberry and vanilla candels._

_The picture in the silver heart shaped frame caught her eyes; it was of a swollen belly- pregnancy belly, two different sets of hands cradling it._

_Feeling a deep flutter run across her abdomen, she looked down. _

_Holy crap!_

_What happened to her stomach? Why did it look so swollen? Feeling the flutter again, she placed her hand atop it, the movement pushing on the skin of her abdomen._

_"This is too weird," she whispered, coming across the realization that she was pregnant._

_Well that and the antique mirror hanging on the wall gave her a pretty obvious view._

_She continued to walk around the house. She stopped suddenly as a picture of her and Joseph hanging on the blue wall popped out at her._

_A wedding? Married? They were married?_

_She glanced down to her hand. Yup! Sure enough there was a gold diamond band with a bigger stone in the middle resting atop her left ring finger._

_'How beautiful,' she praise._

_Rubbing the responsive baby in her tummy Clarisse continued to look around. In the corner of the living area she was a little confused at the older children toys: bikes, scooters, books, a little play kitchen set she saw._

_Did they have more children or was she just overly crazy and bought this baby things he or she wouldn't use, or even touch for maybe five years?_

_Hot damn! As if magic another picture, resting on the small wall table under their wedding picture, was a picture of herself- pregnant, Joseph, and two children: Boy and a girl._

_Clarisse smiled as she took in the picture. That was her family? How beautiful! Her daughter was gorgeous and her son… spitting image of Joseph. What a handsome little boy._

_She wandered briefly who this baby would like. The children in the picture didn't really resemble her in any manner, but she could but feel her heart swell with just the simple notion that they must be hers… right?_

Ring. Ring.

_How annoying. Why was there a need for a telephone?_

_So many questions were running through her mind. Where were her children, and where was Joseph?_

Ring. Ring.

Clarisse jolted awake at the sound of the telephone. Rubbing her face, she quickly reached for- perched on the lam table just behind her, resting against the arm of the couch.

"Hello?"

_"Darling,"_ It was Abigail_. "Just calling to see that you're ready for this evening; His highness will be sending a car earlier than expected. You have an hour and a half before it arrives."_

"Very well. Thank you, mum."

_"You're welcome my love. I'm leaving the bakery. I'll bring you home a lemon and cherry scone."_

"Thank you."

_"I love you."_

"Love you too, mum"

X-X-X

Clarisse sat in the back of the royal car. How lonely she felt. No one would talk to her.

She sighed; she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Joseph very long. Before she had dressed and applied her make up for this evening they had had a quick chat. He had told her all was well with his brother and things may progress sooner than expected… meaning Joseph may be returning to America before the two month period. Actually, he only had about five weeks left.

While that was good news for Xavier and Joseph and their family back home, it scarred her. Would she see Joseph ever again after he left? Would they keep in contact? Would this sneaking around with him cause more harm than good? Forget the country and if she mocked her self as the Fiancée of Rupert Renaldi… Would she survive not knowing what could have been with Joseph Torres?

She didn't think so.

X-X-X

The royal car stopped just outside the front of the palace.

Her door opened, and a hand was extended to her. She accepted, stepping out of the car.

Clarisse walked up the steps to the palace, a man on her left, right and behind her.

Awkward.

No one spoke to her. No one acknowledged her, other than with a slight bow. How lonely she felt and it had only been under five minutes.

'_This isn't the life intended for me'_ She determined for the final time. Sighing she rubbed her hands together. She would really need to talk to her parents and try and convince them a final time to let her call of the engagement.

She thought about all that she would have to give up: Furthering her education, her friends, her life, love… her own self and personality.

Something Emma said had struck her as she walked down the long hall way to the dinning hall where she'd be joining the royal family- _Call it off on your own. You're a grown woman you don't need their permission._

Reason argued with her: _They're your only family Clarisse… what if they cut you out? You'll have no one… nothing_.

**Author's Note: **Please Review?

Hey! Everyone! Guess what?! I'm going to the P!NK concert tomorrow! :D Whoop! Whoop! I'm too flippim' excited :D AHHH


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello my reader, never forget you're amazing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-06-

Hanna Renaldi, Queen of Genovia smiled softly at her oldest son and his fiancée.

Clarisse twitched nervously under the Monarch's gaze.

Hanna was an amazing mother, wife and Queen. The role suited her. She was genuinely happy in her position and it showed.

Everyone in Genovia fell over the dashing brunette, with her pasty skin and green gem eyes. Queen Hanna was the top supporter to children's hospitals and educational programs, woman's rights and developmental skills on their own recoginisance.

"How have you been my dear?" Hanna asked, before taking a small bite of her dessert.

Clarisse smiled softly. "Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Wonderful… so my dearest," Hanna looked to her son, and then back to Clarisse. "Have you two decided when you would like to publicly announce your engagement?"

_"Never!" _Clarisse yelled internally.

"I have actually," Rupert interrupted, "I was thinking next Saturday. Why with the street parade anyhow, it'll be the perfect topping to a beautiful afternoon. Don't you agree my dear?"

Clarisse's eyes widened. _Say no and give him the ring back! _"Actually, Rupert, can we talk about this later-" Clarisse interrupted herself with a series of fake sneezes. "I'm not feeling too well, I think I need to go home… and we'll finish where we've left-"

"Of course," Rupert interrupted as if on cue. "I'll ask Mando to give you a ride home."

X-X-X

Abigail, looked up from where she lay on the couch reading. She smiled at Clarisse.

"You're home early,"

Clarisse looked around skeptically, "Is da-"

"Your father isn't here."

"Good." Clarisse moved to sit next to her mother. "They started talking about announcing the engagement and wedding details-I freaked. I had to get out of there."

Abigail sighed. "I spoke with your father,"

"And?"

"I couldn't tell you sweetheart. Hopefully he'll come to his sense."

Clarisse sighed. "I'm going to call Emma. See if I can spend the night."

Abigail nodded, "Alright my love."

Clarisse disappeared into her bedroom, and locking the door behind her she made her way over to the phone resting on her bedside table.

She punched in the numbers of Joseph's phone, not Emma's.

One ring

Two ring

Three ring

_"Hello?"_

"Joseph, hi!"

_"Clarisse, I wasn't expecting to hear from you again tonight. How was dinner with your friend?"_

"Igh, I don't really want to talk about it. How's your brother?"

_"He's fine… The doctors have advised us that he'd be released soon."_

"Oh… well that's good…"

_"I wont be here too much longer, Clarisse."_

Clarisse felt her eyes immediately begin to burn with unshed tears. "How long?"

_"Two weeks or so…"_

Clarisse took a couple of deep breaths, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

_"Clarisse?" Joseph called questionably. _

"I'm sorry" she apologized, whipping at her tears. "I don't know why I'm even crying… It's not like… We barley even know each other…"

Joseph rubbed his forehead. Something was different about Clarisse. She made him feel different. He briefly wondered how his children would react if they ever got the chance to meet her. Damn. He still hadn't told Clarisse of his family back home. If he wanted any kind of future, or even a friendship with her after he left, he needed to tell her.

_"Clarisse, if you- if you aren't busy, would you like to come over to my place for a bit. We could watch movies… talk."_

Clarisse nodded. "I'd love to." She took down his address and estimated to be at his flat in about half an hour.

X-X-X

Peering around the building, seeing the code numbers on the side of the flats, Clarisse tried to figure out where she was going.

A100

A101

A102

A103

A104

Bingo!

Clarisse climbed the stairs, searching for the door marked B07. She sighed softly as she came to stand in front of it.

She knocked timidly. No, she wasn't nervous… she was excited. It hadn't been very long that she'd known Joseph.

Her parents would kill her if they knew where she was at.

A man's house…. A man she didn't know very well.

The door opened and all thoughts of her parents left her mind. "Hi,"

"Hello…" Joseph smiled at her, "Please come in,"

Clarisse stepped past him, she glanced around the flat curiously. It was awfully plain.

"It's my brother's place. I thought it was rather bland myself."

Clarisse laughed softly. "A little boring I admit, but it is nice. This is a great neighborhood."

"Mmm," Joseph agreed. He walked over toward the kitchen. "Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes… oh my, you hadn't cooked had you?"

"We'll I was going to say I could make you a sandwich." He saw her eye his tasty looking roast beef sandwich on sourdough bread. "Don't even think about it Blondie."

Clarisse chuckled, "Tush! I don't want your sandwich… _baldie_"

X-X-X

Joseph laughed loudly, his entire upper body shaking. Clarisse was such a goof ball. Her humor was mesmerizing and incredibly contagious. She was smart, beautiful, kind hearted, humorous. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so openly.

His relationship with Sabrina had once been like this- fun, loving, insatiable. But then things changed. She changed. She started hanging out with the wrong crowd, coming home late, sometimes staying out for days at a time.

Maybe, had Elias not been in the picture Joseph could have left her… But his son was at stake. He needed his father. He needed at least one stable parent to depend on. Joseph had soon found out that she was pregnant with Jacquelyn.

He immediately put a stop to the partying; Threatening to go to the courts and have the children permanently removed from her and giving him soul custody. It worked… for about twelve months.

When Jacquelyn was just two and a half months old, Sabrina slowly started to go back into her partying ways.

Clarisse immediately noticed the weary look in Joseph eye and the slight pout. "Darling?"

Whoa! Man was she comfortable with this man!

Joseph took a deep breath. Reaching for her hand, he squeezed his eyes together tightly. "Clarisse," he began softly, "I really like you."

She smiled, "I really like you too."

"No." He breathed in deeply. "I mean I really, _truly, _like you. I hate that I have to leave in a couple of weeks. I despise it… But-"

"So don't go!" Clarisse yelped out of impulse.

"I have a family at home Clarisse."

Clarisse pulled her hand away abruptly.

"Please just hear me out. There's just something about you."

She couldn't be all that angry. She had a fiancée. "I can't be the one the tears your marriage apart Joseph."

"No… No," He argued, "I'm not- I'm not married. Sabrina and I are no good for each other. We're like fire and gasoline. We don't mix."

"So then-"

"I have two kids- My son Elias is four and my daughter Jacquelyn is two and a half." Joseph sighed. "I'm telling you this because I really like you. I don't want to keep something like this from you."

Joseph patted her knee lightly. "I understand if you don't want this to progress into anything more. You're still so young, and if—I understand you don't want to give up your life to be with me and help raise my kids. And I'm not asking you to. I just wanted you to know."

"Do you have a picture of them?" Clarisse asked smiling, her eyes alighting with a certain light… almost maternal.

Reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly, he gave her a light nod before disappearing into his bedroom to retrieve the picture of his two small children.

Clarisse took in a deep breath. It was now or never. He trusted her, and now it was time she showed him the same curtsey.

So he had two kids. She loved children!

Joseph had been kind enough to give her an out. Now she needed to give him his. He may decide it was too risky and now worth it to toy around with the crowned prince's fiancée.

"Only the truth will set you free." She told herself

**Author's Note: **Please Review?

What? She's alive? Yes. Yes I am. Sorry it's been a while my dearests', I've been quite busy with school and JROTC... and life. I'm going to try to update more. But with the school year flying bye, I like to spend my free time with my friends. Especially the ones who are graduating this year: Most of them are all going to the military. I want to cherish my every moment with them.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I'm sorry for the delay. Just a whole bunch of crazy has been going on lately._

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-07-

(Just in case you forgot where we left off)

_Joseph took a deep breath, and reaching for her hand, he squeezed his eyes together tightly. "Clarisse," he began softly, "I really like you."_

_She smiled, "I really like you too."_

_"No." He breathed in deeply. "I mean I really, __truly, __like you. I hate that I have to leave in a couple of weeks. I despise it… But-"_

_"So don't go!" Clarisse squeaked quietly._

_"I have a family at home Clarisse."_

_Clarisse pulled her hand away abruptly._

_"Please just hear me out. There's just something about you..."_

_A million miles a minute, thoughts off all sort ran through her head, she couldn't be all that angry. She had a fiancée. "I can't be the one the tears your marriage apart Joseph." She said weakly. _

_"No… No," He argued, "I'm not- I'm not married. Sabrina and I are no good for each other. We're like fire and gasoline. We don't mix."_

_"So then-"_

_"I have two kids- My son Elias is four and my daughter Jacquelyn is two and a half." Joseph sighed. "I'm telling you this because I really like you. I don't want to keep something like this from you."_

_Joseph patted her knee lightly. "I understand if you don't want this to progress into anything more. You're still so young, and if—I understand you don't want to give up your life to be with me and help raise my kids. And I'm not asking you to. I just wanted you to know."_

_"Do you have a picture of them?" Clarisse asked smiling, her eyes alighting with a certain light… almost maternal._

_Reaching for her hand and squeezing it tightly, he gave her a light nod before disappearing into his bedroom to retrieve the picture of his two small children._

_Clarisse took in a deep breath. It was now or never. He trusted her, and now it was time she showed him the same curtsey._

_So he had two kids. She loved children!_

_Joseph had been kind enough to give her an out. Now she needed to give him his. He may decide it was too risky and now worth it to toy around with the crowned prince's fiancée._

_"Only the truth will set you free." She told herself_

**X-X-X**

Joseph retuned with the picture; He sat down next to her and gently held out the frame. Clarisse took the photograph from him, immediately smiling.

"Oh, Joseph, they're precious!" Her eyes ran over the little frame of Joseph's son and daughter. They both had brown hair and eyes like their father, however, their nose and smile obviously belonged to their mother.

Joseph grinned.

Smiling still at the photo, Clarisse asked, "What are they like?"

Silent for just a moment, Joseph began to reflect on his children. "Elias is quiet, but he's very smart and once he gets going he's very ambitious. Jacky is your above average two year old. She's a mess that girl, but I love her."

Laughing softly she asked, "Is she already mouthing off?"

"You have no idea… 'Daddy, cewel don't go 'dat way. What is yew doin'?" Joseph grumbled, impersonating the back talk his two year old was doing. "However she is very sweet and the both of them get along really well. Elias is very protective of her, and she just completely idolizes him." Joseph trailed off, sounding suddenly blue.

"Are you okay?" Clarisse asked, setting the picture down.

Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when no words came out. "I haven't spoken to them since I've been here, and it's nearly been a month."

Appalled, she asked, "And why in heavens name not?"

"Sabrina won't let me. I have no clue what she's up to and I don't trust her. Every day I have called them and have asked to speak with them and she won't put them on. I think she's told them I left."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"You don't know Sabrina." Joseph sighed, leaning back into the couch. "She is vindictive and deceitful." Clarisse was quiet for a long while.

"I never imagined you'd be with someone like that, Joseph." She finally said.

He scratched the top of his head. "She wasn't always like that. In High School she was very vivacious and outgoing. When we were dating, she and I would go to church together and would do so much community service, and then somewhere after she had Elias she changed. I don't know what happened really." He sighed, "She had started a new job in a not-so-good part of town and I guess got mixed in with the wrong group. We split when Elias was two… and one night, about six months later, she had actually cleaned up a bit, and… any ways next thing I know she's back at her partying ways and is pregnant with Jacquelyn."

A moment of silence settled between them. It was not one of comfort or of awkwardness, but of absorption.

After a few more moments of staring at the coffee table, and no one making a move to speak, Joseph reached for the photograph and disappeared into the back bedroom to put it away.

Upon his return to the living room he was greeted by the sight of Clarisse standing near the window. It wasn't much of a scenery that she was seeing- just the parking lot.

"Clarisse?"

Taking a deep breath she turned at the sound of her name. "We need to talk."

Joseph took a seat on the couch. "I know… children are not what you've bargained for at such a young age. I understand Clarisse."

Running a hand through her hair she said, "It's not your children… It's me."

"You don't like children?"

Clarisse smiled, "I love children. I want about three or four, but no, it hasn't anything to do with you or your kids… It's just me. I- I… Joseph I'm engaged."

A long, long, long, moment of silence settled. Clarisse became slightly frightened at the many emotions that crossed over Joseph's face, and the intense agonizing look of hurt in his eyes.

"You're engaged?" He nearly choked on the words. "As in… promised to be married?"

"I am." Clarisse whispered. "But please, Joseph, hear me out."

Joseph balled his hands and rested his chin upon them, his gaze suddenly willing a hole to appear in the carpet. "I'm listening," he whispered hoarsely.

"My father promised my hand to the crown prince, Rupert Renaldi. The Royal family is a big supporter of my father's school and one night at a function they attended as did my mother and I. Well, Rupert was already searching for a wife. There was even speculation that he had planned to marry a grade school sweetheart- Allie Holloway." Clarisse rushed to sit beside Joseph.

"His Majesty, Rupert's father, and Her Majesty, his mother… They wanted me for their son. They asked my father sometime after the function and without even considering how I would feel or giving me the option to choose, he said yes… Now- now I'm supposed to marry him."

Joseph opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. He quickly closed it, and scooted away from Clarisse.

"Joseph," Clarisse whispered. "I do not wish to marry him. My father wont listen to me. My mother has been trying to convince him to listen and to take how I feel into consideration and let me call it off… I don't know what to do. I am so afraid."

"I-I" Joseph stuttered.

Clarisse scooted closer to Joseph. She took his hand in hers and brought it up to her lips, she kissed it softly. "After spending these last week's together… I need to call it off. I don't think I will ever feel the way I do about you right now, for him- or for anyone else that matter."

Joseph pulled his hand away, "But without me you are a grown woman. Why couldn't you just call it off?"

"I don't have anyone but my parents. If I call the wedding off my father could disown me and I would be out on the streets." Clarisse cried.

"But I can't… You're engaged. You've been engaged this whole time and-" Joseph was at a loss for words.

"Joseph,"

"Clarisse," He said softly, his eyes focused on the ground. "Sabrina and I were engaged to be married and she fooled around on me also. It hurt like hell. I don't want to be the reason-"

Clarisse grasped his face in her hands, making his eyes meet hers, "You're not." She assured passionately. "I have felt this way for a long time." She kissed him softy. "I have fallen in love with you Joseph, and I know it seems fast and sudden, but I love you."

Resting their foreheads against one another Joseph sighed deeply. His hand traveled to intertwine with hers- their fingers lacing.

"I just don't know what to say." Joseph whispered quietly against her lips. "If things did even work out for us and we try with a relationship even after I'm back in the states… I don't want you to have any regrets. I don't want things to not work out and you miss out on your chance at being royalty…"

"Joseph, my love," She whispered deeply. "It's not about that. That doesn't matter to me. I have dreams I want to aspire to and I have goals… however now, I want you with me; helping me to reach them and encouraging me on days when I want to give up."

Joseph was silent. Clarisse sighed deeply, pressing her lips against his. "I'll talk with Rupert tomorrow. I'll call it off. I'll speak with my father afterwards…"

Joseph held tightly to her. What if she was really put out on the streets? "Clarisse," he whispered softly against her ear. "If something happens, and you have nowhere to go. Come here. Or call me, I'll come get you. If worsts come to worse and they he doesn't ask you back before I fly home you can come with me…to the States… I'll help you get on your feet."

"Oh, Joseph!" Clarisse cried, throwing her arms around him, "Thank you!"

They pulled apart. A shaky breath leaving Clarisse.

"I was wondering if I could stay the night." Clarisse asked softly. "I told them I was spending the night with Emma… and well-"

"Sure," Joseph said softly.

The couple ended up watching a movie on T.V in Joseph's bedroom. The fell asleep not to long into it, Clarisse tucked securely in Joseph's arms. Coming between the stages of conscious and unconscious, she smiled. In the morning she would talk with her mother and tell her the whole story, she would then speak with Rupert all while trying to gather the courage to tell her father.

At the sound of Joseph's light snoring and the natural fit of their bodies together she was finally lulled into a deep and very peaceful slumber.

**Authors Note: **Again, I apologize for the delay. My life has been busy and then on top of that my computer crashed. School is out in about 7 days! I hope to be writing and reading and updating a whole lot! Be prepared fan fiction! Here I come.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: This chapter is in dedication to all of my Senior friends  
*Class 2013* who have graduated. I will miss you all so dearly!_

_The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-08-

Joseph awoke the next morning with Clarisse pressed comfortably against him. He groaned slightly as he caught a glimpse of the clock- 6:45am. Being a police officer it wasn't unusual for him to wake up at this time of day. In fact, when he was a rookie fresh out of the academy he was barley ending shifts at this hour.

Clarisse stirred slightly, her body snuggling closer to his. Joseph smiled as he tightened his grip on her. She was laying against him- chest to chest, her arms tucked between them while one of his left arm pillowed her head and his right held her waist.

Sleep wasn't a possibility any longer, for now he was up and many thoughts protruded his mind.

Why was having this woman in his bed- this engaged woman for that matter, so comfortable. Why was he so okay with this?

If even just two days ago you asked him his view on infidelity he would tell you that in no matter what situation it was wrong. Flat out wrong.

But now here he was holding a woman whom had been promised to marry another man.

He didn't feel guilty.

**XXX**

Clarisse awoke sometime later to find herself alone, "Joseph?" She called

Joseph came from the bathroom clad in a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Everything okay?" He asked

Clarisse felt her mouth go dry at the sight of him. "Yeah," she managed to say, a soft smile reaching her lips.

Joseph smiled. "What are your plans for the day? If you aren't in a rush I thought maybe we could have breakfast before I have to head to the hospital."

Clarisse smiled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Wonderful! Although, do you mind if I shower first?"

"No go a head."

"I need to get my stuff from down stairs." She said, slipping on her shoes.

Joseph's brow frowed, "You brought stuff?"

Clarisse looked up, "Yeah," she said softly. "I told them I was spending the night with Emma. I had to make it look believable."

**XXX**

"What are your plans for today?" Joseph asked as he passed her the syrup.

Clarisse took a drink from her orange juice. "Well I figured I'd go and talk to Rupert this morning…" She looked down at her dress. "Do I look okay… for going to the palace and for speaking with his majesty?"

Joseph took in her appearance. Nothing fancy, a simple purple dress with a black tie around the middle, and black flower patterns. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She blushed slightly. Clarisse moved her hair behind her ear before looking up to stare into Joseph's blue-gray eyes. "I will speak with him, and then my mother. I am afraid I've been keeping her in the dark for these last couple of weeks. She's my biggest supporter in getting out of this mess and I hate lying to her."

"You two are close?"

"Very." Clarisse took a bite of her waffles. "She's my best friend."

Joseph smiled.

"Are you close to your family?" Clarisse asked innocently.

Joseph's smile fell. "To my father and stepmother, yes- my mother was never around. It was always one thing or another. She's real messed up on drugs. I hardly recognize her anymore. My dad was a police officer, he's now working in IAB and my stepmother has been in the picture since I was a just little thing in diapers."

Clarisse giggled softly. "What does she do?"

"She's a midwife." Joseph said. "I have Xavier, my oldest brother, he's the one here in the hospital and I have my older sisters: Paola, Iveth and Araceli, and then there is me."

"Ah! The baby of the family!" Clarisse laughed.

Joseph smiled, "Well and then there are my kids and Paola's children- my two little nephews." He took another bite from his plate. "What about you? Any brothers or sisters that are married to viscounts?"

Clarisse laughed openly. "Actually I'm an only child." Joseph scoffed, causing her to giggle even more.

**XXX**

Clarisse walked nervously through the halls of the palace. She was on her way to meeting Rupert in the garden. Following her was a scary older woman- Elsa. Queen Hanna's aide.

"Your Highness," Elsa called, getting the prince's attention.

Rupert looked up, smiling wildly at the woman who in a a few months would be his wife. "Clarisse! My love! What a lovely surprise." He made his way over to her, kissing her softly on the lips. "Are you feeling better?"

Clarisse nodded, forcing a smile as she tried not to cringe at the taste of stale cigar and whisky on her lips.

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Can we take a walk in the garden Rupert? I wish to speak with you."

"Walking with a beautiful woman such as yourself, how could I say no?"

The pair walked off. Rupert tried to hold her hand but she refused the bodily contact.

"Rupert," Clarisse said softly after a many minutes had passed. "We need to talk."

"What about my love?" He asked.

Clarisse sighed, looking off in the distance and fiddling with the huge chunk of glass on her finger. "What is our life going to be like after we get married?"

"Well not long after that I will succeed to the thrown and you will become my Queen Consort. However, we would immediately need to secure the next heir to the throne, all the while handling affairs pertaining to state and government along with keeping up in parliament. You will be on the many boards with my mother and her charities along with any of your own."

Clarisse felt her brain explode. "When is there ever a moment to our self?"

"Clarisse your job is very simple. Help out when needed, produce the children, learn the ways and how to run this country and keep that perfect little figure and beautiful face."

Clarisse felt her breakfast come to the surface. "About the children," She said softly, hoping to not really be sick. "You don't seem as if you want them… really want them."

"They are a necessity Clarisse. You will bare them and then their nannies will raise them until they are old enough to go through proper training and edict skills that we- or rather, I, have obtained."

"I can't do this." She whispered.

Rupert was puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

"This chaos! I cannot do it." She said. "I am not fit for this. I can't just pick up and run a country; I can't just have children and abandon them."

"Calrisse-"

"No, Rupert, listen to me. You may be a really great guy and any other woman would probably die to be your Queen… but not me." Clarisse handed him his ring. "What you're asking of me just isn't possible."

"Is there someone else?"

"Not only that," Clarisse said softly. "But this life isn't the one for me. I'm sorry."

**XXX**

Clarisse walked through the living room and into the kitchen to find her mother looking into space.

"Mum?" She asked softly.

Abigail turned to see her daughter, but changed her gaze to focus on the wall behind her. "What happened Clarisse?"

"I-I-" She stuttered.

"Her Majesty just called me and nearly bit my head off through the phone demanding an answer as to why my improper-witch or a daughter is humiliating her family."

Clarisse scoffed. "I am not a witch."

"Young lady!" Abigail warned.

Clarisse put her hands up in surrender. "I called off the engagement. I couldn't marry him. I don't want to marry him. Do you know what he said my job would entail? Bare his children and keep a figure and inject my face with poison if need be to keep it youthful!"

Abigail sighed. "Your father is going to kill you." She rested a hand against her forehead trying to ease her sudden migraine. Clarisse turned to leave the room. "Not so fast little lady. What was Her Majesty meaning by "the many men she strings along and the one she is bedding now"?"

"I've met someone,"

"WHAT?" Abigail yelled.

"But nothing has happened!" Clarisse reassured. "Just kissing."

Clarisse told her mother everything- from meeting Joseph in the sub shop to their date at the local carnival, and ending with their night together along with a very simple and tasty breakfast.

Abigail was at a loss for words. "I'm disappointed in you Clarisse Genicell (_Gen-E-Cell)_."

"I know you're mad." Clarisse whispered, "But mum, I love him."

Abiagails eyes grew wide. "We'll talk about this more when your father gets home." She then stood and hurried off to her room leaving Clarisse alone in the sitting room.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-09-

"Clarisse!" Lander shouted as the front door opened, he slammed the door behind him with so much force that the photographs on the walls rattled.

Abigail appeared from the kitchen, a petrified Clarisse cowering behind her. "Let's talk rationally." She said.

Lander paced the siting room. "How could you be so stubborn? Do you realize you are making a mistake?" He barked.

Clarisse kept her eyes focused on the ground.

"Why would you want to throw everything away? No one will ever be able to provide for you the way he can!"

"Lander," Abigail said softly. "Let's just talk about this like adults. Clarisse is a grown woman, and she can make her own choices."

"How are you so calm?" He shouted at her.

Abigail sized him up. "I have told you since day one to back off and let your daughter lead her own life!" She voiced angrily. "Your job as a parent is to be there for her and to support her!"

Clarisse could do nothing as her parents argued back and forth. She didn't feel guilty about calling off her engagement but she felt sick to her stomach that her usually upbeat-always got a long parents' were hollering and swearing at one another.

"Will you please just stop! Both of you!" She finally shouted. "What's done is done and I'm not changing my mind. Your arguing is not helping anything."

Abigail continued to stare down her husband and before she could say anything the door bell sounded.

Lander broke the connection with his wife to answer the door. As the door widened to welcome the innocent guest, Clarisse's eyes bulged and she nearly fainted.

"Does a Clarisse Gerard live here?" Abigail heard a young man ask. Lander stepped aside to let the young man pass.

"Joseph?" Clarisse questioned, a smile immediately playing on her lips. In a matter of 3.5 seconds she had completely forgotten about her parents.

"Clarisse," Joseph smiled, walking the two steps over to meet her.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"You left your wallet." He said handing her the brown pouch. "I looked to see if you had anything with your address on it and of course your I.D was in there."

"Thank you." She said softly. A moment settled between them, only breaking when Lander broke the silence.

"And you are…" He trailed off. Abigail rolled her eyes at her husbands' sour attitude.

Abigail stepped forward, "Joseph, I'm Clarisse's mother." She said softly.

Joseph offered her his hand, "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you Mrs.'s Gerard."

Lander scoffed, "Wish I could say the same."

"Please, call me Abigail." She gestured towards her husband, "This is Clarisse's father, Lander."

He offered his hand, but when her father didn't take it he dropped it down a little embarrassed. "I think I should go." Joseph said softly.

Clarisse glared at her father as Joseph awkwardly tried to make his way out of the house. "God, you're just so – ughh!" Clarisse huffed towards her father, following Joseph out of the door seconds after it closed.

Lander watched as his daughter ran outside. He was completely baffled. What in the world was going on? Abigail moved to the window, watching with a hint of a smile. After she had had a little nap and had got over the initial shock, Clarisse had sat her down and explained everything.

Abigail didn't voice much opinion, but she was very proud of her daughter for making her own choices.

**XXX**

"Joseph, I'm sorry" Clarisse apologized.

Joseph looked towards the house and then at her, he leaned against his car. "I don't look that bad, do I?" He asked jokingly as he looked down at his attire.

Clarisse giggled, stepping towards him and embracing him, smiling when his arms wrapped around her. "You look… hmm… delicious." She said softly against his ear.

Joseph chuckled, holding her a little tighter. "Are they always so stuffy? Well, your dad any ways?"

Clarisse sighed, rejoicing even more into his hug. "I broke it off with Rupert this morning… My mum knows about us- kinda. My dad doesn't but he's furious with me. I guess their Majesties must have called him at work."

Joseph jumped. "You really called it off?" He looked towards the house; "Your father is going to kill me!" he pulled back from her.

"I did it because I should be able to make my own decisions. I am a person; not to mention a legal adult."

"Should I go back in with you?" Joseph asked a little nervously.

Clarisse shook her head. "I need to tell my dad… I don't want him to take it all out on you. I'll call you later?"

Joseph nodded, embracing her once more. "Call me if you need anything." He said softly. "Day or night,"

**XXX**

"Who was that?" Lander asked as his daughter walked right back through the door.

Clarisse leaned against the frame with a heavy sigh. "He introduced him self-"

"Young lady," Abigail warned softly.

"He's a friend…" Clarisse explained, "Well a little more than a friend I guess."

"I see" Lander said. "Is he what your throwing your life away for?"

Abigail growled, "Stop"

Aggravated Clarisse shouted, "Throwing my life away? Have you even been listening to me for the last five months, because if you had you would know that I have never wanted to be engaged to Rupert. Ever! And Joseph is a wonderful person. You don't know a thing about him, how can you judge him?"

"I know he's not good enough for you!"

"You don't know him!" Clarisse yelled, "He is here taking care of his brother, he's a police officer, he's generous and respectful and has a great sense of humor. I have grown really found of him." Clarisse was petrified to tell her father she loved him.

"Are you sleeping with him?"

"Lander," Abigail shouted, "That is none of your business!"

"Not yet." Clarisse said smartly.

"You broke off your engagement for him?"

"No."

Lander looked up at expectantly.

"I broke off my engagement for myself." She looked her father in the eye. "Being able to court Joseph openly and freely –that's just an added pleasure."

**XXX**

"Tell me about Joseph," Abigail said softly, ignoring the look from her husband, as they gathered around the dinner table.

Clarisse looked at her questioningly. She had told her mother about how they met and about their dates, but she hadn't enveloped into full detail about Joseph.

"Where is he from?"

Clarisse played with her chicken. "Washington"

"America?" Her father asked

Clarisse nodded. "He's here on a family emergency. His brother was in a nearly fata; car accident over a month ago. Joseph's a police officer in Seattle." She explained. "He's been on the force for almost four years now."

"That's a dangerous job." Her mother voiced.

"His father was one, but now he works in IAB… I think is what Joseph told me."

Abigail smiled. "Does he plan to pursue and go further up or-?"

"I believe so." Clarisse answered simply. "It helps take care of the children."

Abigail's eyes widened and Lander sat bold right up, Clarisse mentally kicked herself.

Lander almost sneered, "Children?"

Clarisse coughed nervously. "Yes. He has two," She nearly whispered.

"Unbelievable. My daughter has lost her damn mind." Lander pushed angrily away from the table. "I am disappointed in you Clarisse. You wreck this family's good name; you humiliate their Highness's and you have lost all common sense. He will throw you away the second he gets the chance. He's just trying to bed you Clarisse!" Lander shouted angrily.

Clarisse felt a lump form in her throat.

"His children are more than likely bastards. I'm sure their mother is left with all the responsibility of raising them. Look! He's here trying to toy with you while he has a family waiting for him back home." Lander looked disgusted, "In my days we'd call the woman in your position a tramp."

She dashed out of the kitchen; her resolve nearly slipping.

Abigail felt her temper rise to the very extent. Her face was fire truck red. "You can find somewhere else to sleep tonight." She rasped angrily, standing to go and comfort her daughter. As she passed her husband she swatted him as hard as she could with the palm of her hand, making him swoosh forward.

Lander cursed and gripped the back of his hand. Internally a smile graced Abigail's lips- if her hand was stinging this bad she could only imagine the pain Lander was in.

**Author's Note**: Please Review and let me know what you think: Good, Bad or Constructive.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-10-

Abigail made her way to Clarisse's room; she could hear Lander rummaging around angrily in the kitchen.

"What in the world?" Abigail asked. Clarisse's room had erupted into a complete and utter hurricane. Clothes were thrown all about, make up was everywhere and shoes were tossed carelessly on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not staying here." Clarisse grunted, hauling two suitcases out of her closet and throwing them onto her bed.

Abigail furrowed her eyebrows. "And where in the world do you think you're going to stay?"

Clarisse began to frantically fold and stuff her clothes into the suitcases. "With Joseph; He said I could stay with him if I needed to."

Her eyes bulged; Abigail didn't know what to say. She couldn't let her daughter leave… but if she tried to stop her, she feared Clarisse would resent her as well and then she would lose her forever.

"Wh-Uh-" her mother choked.

Clarisse looked up, her eyes filled with regret for having her mother be in the middle of all the arguing. "I just need some space from daddy right now. I need a night to think and… I need Joseph."

Abigail threw her gaze from her daughter to the pillows on the bed, ignoring the call for eye contact. "How come you didn't tell me he was married with children?"

"He isn't married." Clarisse affirmed, continuing to pack her belongings. "She and him were merely courting and it was nothing more."

"It was something more Clarisse, they have a child together!"

"Children…" Clarisse looked up. "A son and a daughter,"

"Great," Her mother cheered flippantly.

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "They aren't married and never were. He has children. I really don't see the problem. He isn't forcing me to do anything I don't want to do – I love him."

An enormous pressure built up in Abigail's head. "I need a drink" She groaned as she flopped down on Clarisse's bed, totally and completely mentally exhausted.

Clarisse sighed softly and began packing her second suitcase.

**XXX**

"Where are you going?" Lander asked as his daughter came into the sitting room with her suitcases.

Clarisse pointedly ignored him as she grabbed her car keys off the coffee table. She slammed the door behind her.

Abigail eyed her husband. "Why are you covered in dirt?"

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Clarisse shouted as she threw the door open again.

Abigail jumped and eyed the two before her. "What?" She asked.

"How could you do that?" Clarisse cried.

"Clarisse?" Abigail soothed, making her way over and laying a hand on her daughter's lower back as she peeked out the front door to see what all the yelling was about now.

She gasped, turning to her husband. Frustrated she rushed out the door, Clarisse following behind her. "Unbelievable!" Abigail groaned.

Lander had slashed both the rear and front tire- passenger side, of Clarisse's car and had thrown two bricks through the windshield essentially shattering it to pieces.

Abigail turned hotly on her heels and marched right back into the house leaving Clarisse to stare blankly at her car. Poor girl.

Lander looked up when he saw the door open. He winced slightly at the look Abigail threw at him and watched helplessly as she grabbed her keys and marched right back out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Come on," Abigail barked to her daughter. Clarisse picked up her bags and followed her mother.

Abigail popped the trunk and Clarisse didn't bother to ask any questions as she stuffed her suitcases inside and joined her mother in the front.

Breathing deeply, trying to contain her rising anger Abigail asked, "Where does Joseph live?"

**XXX**

Abigail pulled into the flat parking and under Clarisse's guidance- under the canopy that sat right outside the section Joseph was in.

As Clarisse reached for the latch on the door, her mother placed a hand on her thigh essentially stilling her. "I'm sorry that today has been such a… fucked up day." Her mother whispered.

Clarisse sat back against the seat. Her mother never cursed. Never. "It's not your fault mum…"

"But it isn't yours either." Abigail mumbled. She looked into the blue eyes of her daughter that were so much like her own, she played a sincere smile on her lips and said, "I am very proud of you Clarisse."

Clarisse smiled from ear to ear. "Really?"

"Oh yes. I love you." She pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"Mum, come up with me."

The two parted and as Clarisse gathered her things from the trunk Abigail remained in the car debating her daughters offer.

"Are you coming?"

Abigail nodded. This would hopefully give her a chance to personally apologize to Joseph and maybe get to converse with him a little.

**XXX**

Inside the flat Abigail sat awkwardly on the couch as Clarisse and Joseph were in the back bedroom talking quietly.

"Thank you Joseph." Clarisse said as she set her thing by the closet and moved over to join him on the bed.

Joseph brought her hand to her lips. "You don't have to thank me my love." He kissed her hand again. "But I would like to know what happened."

Clarisse leaned over and kissed him softly. She smiled as she heard his slight moan. "I'll tell you later," She whispered before moving off the bed and making her way back to the living room.

**XXX**

"So… Mrs. Gerard," Joseph said

"Please call me Abigail."

"Abigail," Joseph amended giving her a sincere smile, "Clarisse, are you ladies hungry?"

"Ugh-huh!" Clarisse exclaimed. Abigail smiled over at her daughter.

Joseph nodded, "Okay well I was actually just starting dinner when you arrived, is steak and baked potatoes and a garden salad okay with you?"

"Sounds perfect!" Clarisse smiled as she followed him into the kitchen leaving Abigail to continue smirking to herself

**XXX**

"This is delicious Joseph, thank you." Abigail praised as she sat next to her daughter at the dinner table.

"Thank you." Joseph poured a bit of steak sauce on his plate.

"So Clarisse tells me you are from Washington?"

Joseph nodded. "Yes. My brother was in a nearly fatal car accident about a month back I've been here with him and trying to help him as much as I can through his rehabilitation and by the grace of God he's made a near full recovery. He'll be in rehab for a while longer but within the next month he should be back home and getting on with his life here in Genovia."

Abigail nodded as she took another bite of her salad. "I'm very sorry to hear that, but I'm glad he's doing okay. But what about your parents; why aren't they here?"

"They were the first week or two but my mother runs a large bakery and my father is working on some pretty big cases and he's needed in court for their trials right now."

"Your mother owns a bakery? How neat! I own a little pastry shop myself." Abigail gushed.

Joseph chuckled. "Yes it's quite famous. She wants to open up another shop, but with everything that's going on right now- their money is going to other things."

The two conversed politely, Clarisse commenting every now and then, but she mostly sat back and with a smile watched them. It melted her heart to see her mother getting on with the man whom she deemed could be _the one._

**XXX**

"When do you think you'll be leaving?"

Abigail halted with the next bite of her salad when she heard the sadness crack in her daughter's voice. She casted a look next to her to see Clarisse's eyes fixed solely on the plate in front of her. She reached her hand down to touch her knee softly.

"Not for a couple more weeks." Joseph whispered.

Abigail changed the subject, "So you have children Joseph?"

"U- Yes ma'am I do."

"How old are they?"

This brought a smile to Clarisse's face as she answered for him, "Elias is four and Jacquelyn is two." She took a drink of her sweet tea, adding as soon as she swallowed, "Mum, they are gorgeous!"

Joseph smiled kindly at her. Abigail grinned as well. "And you are a police officer as well, Joseph, how do you like that?"

"I love it. I was taught from a very young age to serve and protect." Joseph answered before taking a bite of his steak.

"And you never thought… what if I don't come home at night?"

"Mother,"

Joseph just smiled. "I think about that every time I put on my uniform and pull out of the drive way." He was quiet for a moment. "I know that if I weren't to come back home to my kids that they would be in great hands. My parents are wonderful people and I know they will take care of them as best as they can. My children will never go without. If anything were to happen to me – it'd be for a reason."

**XXX**

"Joseph, I want to apologize if my husband made you feel uncomfortable this afternoon." Abigail began to apologize. Her watch read just after eight and she better ought to be making a move on home.

Joseph nodded appreciatively at her. "Abigail, I am very sorry for any inconvenience that my sudden appearance at your home may have caused. I honestly was just returning her wallet."

Abigail nodded in understanding. "I'm not sure if you and Clarisse have talked much about this but-"

"Mom, he wasn't the reason for breaking off my engagement. You know I wasn't happy." Clarisse said softly. "Actually Joseph didn't even know I was engaged until last night."

"Ah," Abigail said as if it all made sense now. "Clarisse call me in the morning, say around 10am. I'll be at my shop."

"I will."

Abigail kissed her daughter goodbye and gave Joseph a hug- who was a little surprised but embraced her all the same.

"Good night you two," Abigail smiled.

"Goodnight." Joseph and Clarisse replied in unison as they watched her make her way safely to her car.

**XXX**

"Your mother is very sweet." Joseph told her as he stood behind her brushing his teeth.

Clarisse spit out the tooth paste in her mouth. "She is." She rinsed out her mouth and cleaned her brush. "I'm sorry for showing up unexpected tonight… for not calling and asking. I just needed to get out of that house before I lost my damn mind."

Joseph rinsed his mouth out and cleaned off his brush. He took a cap full of mouth wash and gargled, groaning at the burst of cleaning-burn. "What happened after I left?"

Clarisse sighed, sitting on the closed toilet seat. "We got into an argument at dinner and well we were two bites into our meal…"

Joseph nodded for her to continue as he leaned against the sink.

"Well I just went to my room and started packing. Then when I went to get into my car I nearly had a heart attack right there on the lawn. My father slashed my tires and threw two bricks threw my windshield!"

"Oh shit!"

Clarisse groaned frustrated. "I bought that car with my own damn money and have paid for everything on it and in it. My mum was livid which was why she drove me here tonight – however I think she wanted to get away from my dad before she killed him."

Joseph pulled her up and into his arms. He held her tightly, smiling when she wrapped her arms around him just as tightly. "Let's go to bed. You've had a long day."

Snuggled up under the blankets, her head on his chest and his right hand slowly stroking her back as his left arm held her tightly against him, "Joseph," She whispered softly-sleepily.

Joseph squeezed her, "Hmm,"

"Joseph…Can I go back home with you to America?"

**Author's Note: **Please Review and let me know what you think: Good, Bad or Constructive.

I have been working on this chapter since noon. Today marks my first day of summer break! Sophomore year down, two more years to go!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

-11-

Clarisse held her breath, Joseph hadn't yet responded to her and she was now feeling foolish that she had even asked.

_"You've only known the man seven weeks."_ She berated herself.

Joseph pulled away from her, he rolled onto his side and turned on the bedside lamp; moving to sit up against the head board he asked, "You want to come to America?"

Clarisse rolled onto her back, her eyes burning a hole into the ceiling. "I shouldn't have asked." She tried to turn away from him.

Grabbing her arm, effectively stilling her, Joseph said, "Honey, you have to talk to me about this." He turned her to look at him.

She sighed. The nerve that had once been there to boost her was now shying away. "I just… Joseph I don't want you to leave me. I need you and I want to be with you."

"I'm not going to give you up after I leave," Joseph promised.

Clarisse wrapped her arm around his waist as she laid her head on his abdomen. "I know you won't, but long distant relationship do not work Joseph."

"Cla-"

"But it's not just that. Joseph, I want to be with you. I want to see you every day."

Joseph rubbed her shoulders. "I don't want to take you away from your family."

"Joseph," Clarisse sat up, also leaning against the head board. "My dad is never going to forgive me- ever. In fact, he may even hate me. Please…"

Joseph was at a loss for words. Clarisse moved closer to him and softly kissed her cheeks. "I want to go back to America with you- and not to run away from my problems here; but I want to start a new life… with you. I want to go to school. If I stay here I won't have the option and aside from my mother I am not going to be welcomed back home; let alone here in Genovia once news gets around of me calling off my engagement."

"Clarisse I have two small children at home, and I can't abandon them- if you come with me then I won't want to ignore you either. I would want to help you in any way that I could… I don't want to take away your freedom by bringing you home and then you end up helping me raise my children."

"Would that be so bad?"

Joseph smiled, kissing her forehead. "I just think you deserve better than that. You shouldn't have to-"

"Please?" Clarisse asked cutting him off. "Please Joseph?"

He sighed, considering things for a moment's time. While he would love to see Clarisse every day and spend as much time with her as he could- develop a deeper and more serious relationship with her, he felt she didn't deserve being thrust into such a complex situation of returning with him to play house.

Joseph worked the night shift and while his both his mother and sisters watched his children… that would change if Clarisse were to move in with him. She'd be playing mom.

There were just so many things to consider.

Joseph tilted her chin up so he could kiss her lips softly. "Oh I do adore you so," He told her softly, kissing her again. Clarisse looked at him hopeful, her lips curling into a sly smile. He kissed her again.

"Yes my dear, you can come back to America with me."

Clarisse's smile widened, she pressed her lips against his. "Thank you, Joseph!"

"But, you have to talk- we- have to talk to your family first. And, when we go back I'll help you enroll in school; but Clarisse, it's one or the other- work or school."

Clarisse nodded in understanding. "And you'll help me?"

"I will... It's just that I have to set an example for my children." He told her, hoping she would understand that while living with him there would be stipulations and though he didn't want to sound like her father berating her, he needed to surround his life with people- most definitely a woman whom he adored so much and wanted to establish a real relationship- That would be a positive example to his kids.

Clarisse couldn't help the smile that was glued to her face. She had never been so serious about someone before- had never been so bold in asking for something. Joseph sure had brought out a new side in her.

"I'll tell my parents Friday." She told him while laying her head upon his chest, suddenly growing very, very sleepy.

**XXX**

Joseph woke the next morning to Clarisse rummaging around the room.

"Good morning!" She cheered, she moved from her position on the floor rummaging around for fresh clothes towards him, kissing him on the lips.

Joseph grinned as her soft-silky lips made contact with his. "Hmm," He growled, "Good morning to you too!"

Clarisse smiled, gave him another kiss, and crawled back towards her suitcase. "What are you doing today my love?" She asked pulling out a mint green top from her bag and holding it up to her chest.

"I'm not sure. I figured I'd go see Xavier." He moved to sit up on the bed. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Really?"

He stood up and walked towards her, crouching down low enough to kiss her he whispered, "Of course." He placed another kiss on her lips and said, "And that green shirt is going to look beautiful on you."

**XXX**

Clarisse made her way down from the flat dressed in her emerald green blouse and kaki capris with tanned sandals donning her feet.

"Ready to go?" Joseph asked as she seated herself in the passenger side of his car.

She nodded. "I'm actually quite nervous."

Reaching over to hold her hand he smiled kindly at her. "Don't be my love, Xavier will love you."

The talking ceased as they listened to the radio, Joseph's hand still holding hers. Clarisse felt extremely giddy at the sudden move forward that her life was being thrust into. And while most would be nervous to leave their hometown- let alone their country- she wasn't.

She felt as if everything were being offered to her on a silver platter. Sure, things mayn't always be easy but she was confident that she would have the strength to finish what she had started.

Her thoughts drifted to the more pressing matters that kept arousing in the back of her mind. She caught a look at Joseph whom was focused on the road, she smiled to herself. She had been dancing around the subject for a while- well with him at least. She thought to herself about all the things they had done together for the last two months.

She loved him.

That much was simple. She could say the words without a single second thought. Her heart soared at just the mere emotion.

She debated with herself on whether she should tell him- tell him that she loved him. She wanted the moment to be right, but she also didn't want him to think that she was just saying things because he was letting her live with him.

Little did she know, Joseph was fretting the same thing; he had honestly fallen in love with Clarisse at first sight. Now though, getting to know her and holding her, kissing her; he could think of nothing else.

God he loved this woman.

The thought of telling her had crossed his mind, more than once. But he shied away; he feared it would put too much on their relationship too soon. Maybe that was taking things too far.

_"You two will be living together…" _His conscience argued, _"Yes, but that doesn't mean we'll be sleeping together- or that she feels the same way so soon. Love is a big thing."_ He didn't want her to say it and not mean it; be embarrassed if she didn't feel the same way… he just didn't want to rush her.

**XXX**

"Hi, Joseph," Pricilla, a nurse working at the nurses' station greeted over enthusiastically as Joseph and Clarisse came into view.

Joseph tipped his head to her. This woman was dip-stick. He often wondered if she took hits off the laughing gas in her private time.

"Your brother is in rehab at the moment." Pricilla informed them as she looked to her watch; she looked up as the elevator opened not four feet in front of her. "Here is Olivia with him now."

"Good morning," Xavier cheered.

"Good morning," Joseph greeted.

Xavier raised an eye brow at Clarisse, smiling at Joseph and grinning mischievously. "Now who is this beautiful lady?"

Joseph just smiled, "We'll talk about that in a moments' time."

"Thank you, Olivia. You're such a dear." Xavier praised her as she helped him onto his bed. Olivia smiled, Xavier was always the charmer.

"You're quite welcome. Dr.Kutaway will be in with you shortly." She left, wheeling out the wheel chair as she did so.

Xavier looked between the two expectantly. Now that he was comfortable he had expected his brother to leap into the story from the very moment this lovely lady had appeared in his life. "So…"

"Xavier, this is Clarisse Gerard." Joseph said gesturing to the beautiful woman next to him. "Clarisse, this is my brother Xavier."

Clarisse held out her hand to him, and Xavier shook it smiling politely at her. "Hello, beautiful."

Blushing, Clarisse said, "Ever the charmer, are you?"

"I do try." He looked to his brother, "Where did you meet this lovely lady?" he asked.

"At a deli… believe it or now"

Xavier looked thoughtful for a moment. Clarisse looked awfully familiar, her name was even familiar. He would have to speak with Joseph later, maybe a nice-brotherly chat would help pick at the lose screws rattling around.

"So, are you and Joe…?" He looked to his brother, "Is this a right here, right now, in the moment kind of thing?"

Clarisse blushed hotly. Joseph cleared his throat. He was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"You know, I'll be right back." Clarisse said, her face still burning.

Joseph looked up in concern, "Are you okay?"

"mmm. Hmm." She said. "I just have to dash of the ladies room." She quickly made her way out of the room.

The door clicked closed and Joseph turned to his brother. "Was that necessary?"

"Sorry… you just don't pick up random women Joe." Xavier smiled, "That's what I do."

Joseph rolled his eyes. Clearing his throat he said, "She's not a random woman… In fact, she is coming back to America with me."

A long moment of silence settled between the two.

Tick

Tick

Tick

Tick

"What? Why?"

"She asked," Joseph said softly, "And I don't have the heart to tell her no…" He stood up; frantically began pacing the small area in the room. Xavier watched him, watched his movements. He wasn't prepared for what Joe was going to say next: "I've fallen in love with her."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-12-

"You love her?" Xavier asked, trying his hardest to conceal his smile.

Joseph stopped pacing. He looked towards his brother and nodded. "It sounds crazy, I know; but there's just something different about her; I want to spend every minute with her." He paused for just a moment. "I nearly thought I would break my face from smiling so hard after she asked to come back home with me."

Xavier started laughing, ignoring Joseph as he rolled his eyes.

Recovering from his mirth, Xavier's mouth widened as he asked: "Oh shit! What is mom going to say?" He started laughing again when he thought of his ex-sister-in-law. "What will your crazy ex do?"

Joseph contemplated the questions. Xavier threw another his way.

"What about the children?"

Clarisse returned before Joseph could answer any of his brother's questions.

"So, Clarisse, when are you shacking up with my brother?"

Her eyes widening she couldn't help her small laugh. "I don't know. When ever Joseph leaves I'll be joining him."

"How do your parents feel about that?"

Clarisse smiled, "They aren't too happy with me right now as it is; I'm sure they won't be pleased."

"Ah," Xavier admired, "You're a chance taker,"

The couple stayed and chatted with Xavier for an hour longer. Only leaving when Dr. Kuttaway had finally came in to reflect on Xavier's progress in his muscle-memory therapy.

Clarisse had nearly choked on an Ice cube, it melting in her throat before to long, when she head Xavier tell the doctor:

"What in the hell took you so long?"

Dr. Kuttaway had only laughed and had explained that he had been caught up in the Gynecologist unit with his wife.

"Oh, is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes of course." Dr. Kuttaway reassured; Clarisse and Joseph grabbing their things, half paying attention to the conversation between Xavier and his doctor.

"My wife and I have decided to name her Charlotte if it is a girl…" Joseph and Clarisse left before Xavier and Dr. Kuttaway finished their conversation.

X-X-X

Friday:

After showering and dressing in a pair of dark blue jeans and white button up, long sleeve shirt and a pair of polo, leather, black boots, Joseph sat in the living room waiting on Clarisse.

Just as he was about to call out to her, Clarisse emerged from the bed room. She was dressed in a red skirt that fell just at the knee and a white button up, long sleeve blouse tucked into the waist band, red flats donning her feet; her make up was neutral and light.

"Ready?" Clarisse asked as she fastened her watch on to her left wrist.

Joseph stood. He was mesmerized by the sight of his girl friend. She was absolutely beautiful. He nodded lamely. He grabbed his wallet and keys and followed Clarisse closely out of the door.

"You look beautiful," he offered sincerely as the walked side by side to the car. She smiled brightly at him, her heart fluttering in her chest.

She adored his current attire. Joseph looked beyond delicious.

Pulling the car out of the parking lot and then heading down the road the young duo headed towards Clarisse's parents house. Today she would be telling her mother and father that she was leaving.

Joseph and she had been running around the last few days renewing her pass port and booking plane tickets. They would be leaving in two weeks exactly.

"Did you talk to your children this morning?" Clarisse asked softly, her attention tuned on looking for the chap stick in her purse.

Turning down the radio, and not having taken his eyes on the road he said, "I did. And I spoke with Elias yesterday."

Joseph had gotten to speak with his kids for the first time in nearly a month. He had called his mother and had informed her of Xavier's progress and then proceeded to ask her about his children; he hadn't seen or talked to them in weeks. Sabrina was taking advantage of his absence and was doing what she could to keep the kids away from him.

Joseph's mother had surprised him with the notion that the children were actually with her and would remain in her custody until he returned. Joseph's heart crumbled slightly; his mother had found Sabrina lied out on the living room floor of her apartment, a dirty syringe lying next to her.

After taking a moment to get a hold of him self, Joseph had then told his mother all about the new woman whom he had had fallen in love with… a woman he was bringing home.

Clarisse had not heard Joseph profess his love for her… yet she would, very, very soon.

X-X-X

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked softly as they pulled up in front of her child-hood home.

She took a deep breath.

Nervous…

Nervous…

Nervous…

Clarisse was beyond nervous. She feared that her family would never forgive her. Yet, she didn't feel as if she were making a mistake. Nothing had swayed her from her decision to leave with Joseph.

She was falling head over heels in love and she wasn't going to let her chance with him just slip through her fingers.

"I'm ready." She affirmed. Unexpected, but certainly not unwelcomed, Joseph leaned over to take her lips in a soft and sweet kiss. She responded, and before long tongues battled playfully for control. Joseph won, and had slowed the kiss once more, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his and the way her silky tongue tangled with his.

Pulling apart when the lack of air became problematic, Clarisse spoke a breathless sentence. "You are a fabulous kisser."

Chuckling softly, and tracing the out line of her bottom lip with his thumb Joseph whispered, "I quite like kissing you." He leaned forward and pressed another soft kiss to her naturally, beautiful pink lips.

X-X-X

"Hi, my love," Abigail greeted with a smile as she saw her daughter and boyfriend standing on the porch. "Hello Joseph."

Walking in, Clarisse hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. Abigail had embraced Joseph as well, more in the fashion of a side hug, but the gesture was sweet none the less.

"Your father will be out in a moment. He's in his office speaking with a student." Abigail led the couple into the kitchen. "Joseph, how are you? How is your brother?"

"I'm doing quite well and he's doing fine. Thank you for asking. How are you doing?"

Abigail sighed softly and proceeded to tell them about a customer, a bride, whom had ordered a seven tear layered wedding cake, and after spending hours working on it: baking, layering, icing, making props and placing them strategically on the cake… the customer had come in today to pick it up and hadn't been happy with her work. The bride to be, in her rage of anger, had smashed the cake to bits.

"Oh mum, that's horrible!" Clarisse cried. She knew how hard her mother worked on her baking projects. Her mother photographed her cakes to keep in an album when showing potential customers.

Abigail rummaged in her purse lying on the counter. "Indeed. Look," She passed her two photographs.

"Mum, this is beautiful. I think it's one of your best!" Clarisse praised; then passed them towards Joseph who was especially impressed with her work.

Abigail chatted with the young couple. She kept a close eye on their lunch which was baking in the oven: Chicken-mashed potato-spinach roll ups which would be topped with a gravy type sauce; it was quite similar to cordon blue.

Twenty minutes later Lander appeared in the kitchen; the light talking effectively coming to a cease. Lander was not pleased with the sight of Joseph sitting so close to his daughter, his arm draped over the back of her chair as the pair leaned into their seats.

"Daddy," Clarisse greeted.

Lander inclined his head, his eyes boring into Joseph. Abigail, sensing the immediate change in mode gestured for him to sit and rushed to begin setting the table with food.

Conversations continued, but they only bounced back between Clarisse, her mother and Joseph.

"You have children?" Lander asked, cutting his wife off mid sentence. His attention was focused on his plate.

Awkwardly Joseph nodded. "I do; A boy and girl."

"And where is there mother?"

"She's involved." Joseph lied. Clarisse glanced at him, but understood. Her father would immediately assume the worse if he knew that Sabrina was bad on drugs and drinking.

Lander quieted once more. Conversation resumed, but this time the air was incredibly thicker. Tossing his fork to his plate, the utensil clacked harshly against the glass.

"I've spoken to their Royal highnesses', they are willing to talk and see if you have come to your sense-"

Clarisse threw her own utensils down and Father and Daughter quickly went at it before Joseph or Abigail could stop it.

"Oh! Not this again! Will you please just drop it?"

"No! What has gotten into you Clarisse?" Her father shouted. "You're going to ruin your life, your going to regret this!"

"I'm done." Clarisse said standing up. "Joseph, let's go."

Standing awkwardly, Joseph looked to Abigail. The couple didn't get far; Joseph was pushed towards the wall, Clarisse standing slightly in front of him as she yelled back at her father.

"He is going to ruin you, Clarisse!" Lander shouted. "When you end up pregnant and he leaves you, don't think about showing up at the door!"

"I'm so sick and tired of arguing with you!' She exclaimed.

"Shh," Joseph tried to sooth her. He didn't want her to say anything she would regret.

"Why don't we all just calm down." Abigail suggested calmly.

Clarisse's eyes flared with anger. "You don't have to worry about me showing up here… I'll be in America two weeks from now."

"WHAT?!" Abigail cried

Lander's face paled as he then turned his angry glare to Joseph. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

Joseph moved Clarisse out of his way, effectively using his body to now protect her.

"I understand you are angry," Joseph began softly. "I sympathies with you, if my daughter came to-"

"I'll file a missing person report! Have you arrested for abduction." Lander hollered vigorously.

Joseph did not back down. "Your daughter is a grown woman, and can make her own choices." He said softly. "Look, Mr. Gerard, Mrs. Gerard, I am not trying to take your daughter away from you."

"If she goes with you-"

"I love your daughter." Joseph said softly, cutting Lander off. "I love her, I do. I am not going to hurt her."

Clarisse's head snapped to Joseph. Her heart raced, and her eyes immediately widened.

He loved her.

"I will take care of her." Joseph promised.

"You must be out of your damn mind!"

Clarisse hadn't heard her father. She could only focus on the man standing in front of her. She had never just thrown caution to the wind and allowed herself to be ridiculously rebellious- until she met Joseph.

Joseph held eye contact with Lander. Before he could articulate and respond he heard the most angelic voice behind him confess and return her love.

"I love you too, Joseph."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

_I'm ready for this story to pick up more. So I apologize If it seems a bit rushed- I'm ready to get out of Genovia; lets get to America already! _

-13-

"Today was eventful," Clarisse said softly as she followed Joseph into the flat.

Tossing his wallet and keys on the coffee table, he took a seat on the couch and gestured for her to sit next to him.

Clarisse was both emotionally and physically tired. Joseph was dozing next to her, she tucked gently under his arm and falling into the peaceful cloud of sleep.

Jumping up unexpectedly, Joseph flipped, startled, as he looked at Clarisse with a gaze of puzzlement.

"What?"

Her hand coming to bang against her forehead, Clarisse gritted out in a mere whisper, "I still haven't told Emma-"

"Oh…" Joseph gazed at Clarisse, "You're in so much trouble."

X-X-X

Clarisse had been so busy preparing to leave with Joseph that she put off speaking with Emma until Thursday… she was leaving Genovia Saturday.

Nervously, Clarisse knocked on the door before her… before she could change her mind and run, a very angry Emma opened the door.

"Emma,"

"Oh, look who finally decided to stop by and visit!" Emma sneered, walking towards her friend and effectively closing her door. Obviously, Clarisse was not going in to enjoy a muffin and cup of tea as they discussed this.

Clarisse smiled nervously, "Em,"

"You're leaving?" Emma cut straight to the point.

"How… how did you know?"

Emma glared at her. "I went to your mother's bakery, and when I found her crying in the back she proceeded to tell me that you stealing off to America!"

"I am not stealing off."

"Clarisse!"

Sighing softly, Clarisse guided Emma to sit next to her on the porch. "I am sorry I didn't tell you myself. I've just been very busy with Joseph and trying to get things in order for our departure."

"How are you just going to leave me?" Emma asked her softly, her voice crackling at the thought of losing her best friend.

"I am not leaving you-"

"But you are!"

How could Clarisse get Emma to realize she was not leaving her? She wanted… needed to go with Joseph. She loved him and she could not just let him slip through her finger tips.

She placed a hand on Emma's thigh and squeezed gently. "But, I'm really not. Emma, I have the chance to actually do something meaningful with my life! I have Joseph, and I have the chance to have a family! I can't just let my chance… let him, slip away from me."

The girls talk a while longer, and when Emma burst into tears Clarisse pulled her into a strong and loving hug.

X-X-X

Saturday Morning 5am

Joseph woke to his alarm. He groaned, his hands running over his face. He rolled out of bed and set about showering, careful not to wake Clarisse. He wanted to let her sleep for at least thirty more minutes.

Standing beneath the spray Joseph moaned softly as the warm water washed over his body. He was so ready to be going home. He missed his parents and his sisters, and surprisingly- his job, but most of all, he missed his kids.

Dressing in a pair of light pants and a t-shirt, Joseph set about waking up Clarisse.

"Clarisse…" Joseph cooed gently, shaking her lightly.

Clarisse groaned and turned over, burying her face in the pillow. "Shh."

Chuckling gently, he tried to wake her once more. "Baby, wake up." He nipped at her neck gently.

"I don't wanna…"

"Come on, we have a plane to catch."

It took about ten minutes of consistently bugging her, but Clarisse finally woke up.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll start breakfast. It is a little ways away to the air port and our plane leaves at eight am."

Not happy, but cooperative, Clarisse headed towards the shower. She emerged thirty minutes later in light-cozy pants and a black t-shirt. The flight to America, Washington, was going to take a couple of hours. They would, by Jose's gustumate, arrive in Seattle around 7pm- if there weren't any delays at the airport.

The couple shared a delicious breakfast: sunny side up eggs, toast and two stripes of bacon.

"I'm so tired." Clarisse said sleepily.

Joseph chuckled gently. "You are not a morning person, are you?"

"No."

Smiling, he said, "You go make sure you have everything and I'll start loading the car."

Clarisse nodded and slowly made her way to pack her last suite case. After her visit with Emma on Thursday, she returned to her parent's home to get the last of her things- mostly only her clothes and all of her make up and her perfumes.

Her father hadn't been home and her mother was upset with her. It was a quiet visit. Abigail had confined herself to her bedroom and hadn't reemerged when Clarisse had left.

It was going to be hard when the family decided to mend their broken bridges.

X-X-X

Clarisse sat in the uncomfortable isle chairs, her head resting on Joseph's shoulder as she dozed lightly.

They had checked in their luggage and were now waiting for their flight number to be called so they could board their plane.

Joseph smiled at Clarisse's beautiful face. She wasn't in a deep sleep, but she looked so peaceful. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled as he saw her smile. She was adorable.

Flight 176 was called and Joseph gently woke Clarisse, telling her that they should start boarding.

Standing, Clarisse grabbed the one bag she was taking as a carry on- it had a few waters and a couple of items to snack on.

"Clarisse…"

Clarisse turned at the sound of her name being called. "Mum?" Joseph turned to.

Abigail was nervous. She was shaking.

"What are you doing here?" Clarisse asked softly as she and Joseph approached her.

"I did not say much, when you announced that you were leaving…" Abigail trialed off, "As much as I am going to miss you-"

"Mum…"

Abigail shh-ed her, pulling her daughter into a hug; she pulled back and looked into her blue eyes that were so much like her husbands.

"I am proud of you… I'm happy for you." She kissed her daughters cheek. "I only came to say goodbye, and that when you get settled, send me your address; I'll be there for Thanksgiving."

Clarisse, with tears in her eyes, smiled brightly. Abigail returned the smile and pressed another kiss to her daughter's forehead. Joseph smiled at the sight.

"Take care of her?"

Joseph inclined his head. "Always… I'll have her call you as soon as she gets the chance."

Abigail moved to cup his check, and smiled. "Thank you." She looked towards the gate where the flight attendants where loading some of the last passengers.

"You two should get a move on; you don't want to miss your flight."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-14-

The plane ride was long and boring. However, the long flight aloud for the couple to go into a lot of depth when communicating for one another.

"Can I ask you something… personal?" Clarisse asked softly, leaning into the seat of her chair. The lights on the plane had been dimmed so that other passengers could get some sleep and she was careful to keep her voice low as well.

"Sure." Joseph nodded.

"I remember you said before that the woman you call mom now isn't your biological mother… what happened?"

Joseph shifted in his seat. "My mom, Natalia, is a really bad drunk… really bad. She started drinking before I was one, and I just remember always being with my father and my stepmother…" Joseph took a small pause. "My other siblings do not speak with my mother, I am the only one."

Before Clarisse could ask any thing else Joseph decided he may as well tell her the whole story.

"As you know, I'm the youngest of five; one brother and three sisters. We have the same mother and father. I don't think I've ever seen my mom sober. Until I was eighteen I was barley aloud to see her, period. She used to be on meth. I'm not sure if she still is. I've barley spoken to her since my son has been born."

Clarisse couldn't think of a proper response. How did you respond to something like that?

"Will you do me a favor, Clarisse, please?" Joseph asked. "Don't mention anything about her in front of my family- at least my siblings."

"Of course,"

"You know, I think my family is really going to like you."

Clarisse smiled. "I hope so. I'm extremely nervous about meeting them."

"You shouldn't be. My mother has asked a lot about you."

"What is her name? What did she ask?"

Laughing softly, "Her name is Carlene and she was just asking about you in general- what you look like, your name, stuff like that."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts we are preparing to land."

X-X-X

Joseph located their entire luggage, counting about five suite cases of Clarisse's and three of his own.

"There's a pay phone." Joseph pointed out as he pushed the cart holding their luggage, Clarisse following him. It was so crowded!

"Call your mother, Clarisse. Just let her know you've landed safely." He handed her some change and gestured to the phone.

Doing as instructed Clarisse held the phone to her ear, "I hope it's not my dad who answers…"

Ring

Ring

Ring

_"Hello?"_

"Mum,"

_"Clarisse! Honey is everything okay?"_

"Fine… fine. I just wanted to let you know that we landed safely."

_"Great! How was the flight?"_

"Long, boring, I have no wish to repeat it any time soon."

_"Where are you now?"_

"Still at the airport; Joseph wanted me to call you before we left."

_Abigail yawned into the phone. _

"Mum, I'll call you later okay? Get some sleep."

_"No, just… Call me when you get to a hotel or something. Okay?"_

"Okay. I love you."

_"I love you too, darling."_

Joseph quickly phoned for a taxi. "We are going to take a cab to my parents. I need to see my kids."

Clarisse smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Besides, my car is at their place anyways."

X-X-X

To Joseph the cab ride to his parent's house seemed to take hours.

In reality, it was only thirty-five minutes.

The cab slowly came to a halt outside of a bricked home, red paint coloring the trims and a small garden lining the front and sides of the house.

**901 Honeysuckle**

Joseph quickly got out of the car and passed the cab driver a fifty dollar bill. "You help me move are bags into that black SUV over there, you can keep it."

Joseph helped Clarisse out of the car. He popped the trunk of his vehicle and the cab driver eagerly began transporting the luggage from his vehicle into Joseph's.

He closed the trunk of Joe's car and climbed back into his own, locking the door with the remote on his key chain. Grabbing Clarisse's hand he swiftly led her to the front door.

It was nearly eight pm. He prayed that his kids weren't yet asleep. He used his spare key and opened the door, Clarisse followed him in.

The living room was empty, but he heard his mother's voice in the kitchen.

"This way," he kept his voice low as he lead Clarisse through the living room and to the entrance of the kitchen. His smile was so big. Before him were his two children- Jacquelyn on grandma's hip and Elias sitting on his knee's in the chair, his back to Joseph.

Carlene noticed her son first and her smile reached her ears.

"When's dad coming home?"

"I am home!"

Elias turned at the sound and Jacquelyn's head popped off Carlene's shoulder.

"DAD!" Elias shouted gleefully as he made his way off the chair, running to his dad.

Carlene placed Jacquelyn on the ground, and the now wide awake, giggling, two year old bounded off to her father as well.

Joseph squatted down, meeting his 4 and 2 year old in a big embrace, he stood back up with both kids in his arms.

"Your back!" Elias exclaimed

"Miss chu dad!" Jackie giggled.

"I missed you guys too!" Joseph placed a kiss to each of them. "Did you all have fun with grandma?"

"Yea, and with mom, but she got sick so grandma said we had to stay with her till you got back."

Joseph kissed his sons head. What he misinterpreted as being sick was really his mother passing out from shooting up too much meth.

"Well maybe we can go and check on your mom later this week." He suggested lightly.

Jacquelyn was the first one to notice Clarisse, as the blonde stood by the wall, watching with a smile as father and children reunited.

"Dad, who's her?" The two year old asked, her big beautiful eyes roaming over Clarisse's form.

Carlene stepped foreword. She hadn't really noticed Clarisse either. Joseph placed his kids back down on the floor. Now all eyes are on Clarisse. Joseph beckoned her foreword.

Elias was the more observant one of the two children. Jacquelyn just wanted to know her name.

"This is Clarisse, the friend I told you about," he said softly, his voice more directed at Elias.

Clarisse squatted down next to Joseph.

"Clarisse, this is my son Elias." Joseph gestured to the little boy who was his exact spitting image.

Elias held his hand out, making the first move- making his father proud and Clarisse smiled.

"Hi," he said softly

"Hi." Clarisse returned, her voice was soothing and her smile was genuine

Joseph then gestured to the cute little girl. She was just too cute! She had Joseph's mouth and eyes, but everything else looked as if it may be from her mother.

"Clarisse, this is my daughter, Jacquelyn."

Jacquelyn smiled. She seemed to be a little spunkier than her brother. "Hi!" The girl giggled, and then turned to her dad, her face pressing into his chest.

Laughing softly, Clarisse stood but kept her attention on the kids. Talking softly to them and laughing when they giggled at her words.

Carlene watched in awe. Joseph noticed his mother watching them and he gestured for her to come closer.

"Clarisse, this is my mother Carlene."

Carlene extended her hand and Clarisse took it.

"Nice to meet you Clarisse, I've heard a lot about you."

Grinning she casted a glance at Joseph, "All good I hope?"

Carlene laughed gently as the two held eye contact. "Joe has practically placed you on a pedestal!"

Seeing Clarisse's blush, Carlene backed off, but her smile was still present. The young woman before her seemed to be a reasonably decent soul.

"Are you hungry? I have left over's- pork chops and macaroni."

"I am, yes." Clarisse spoke ardently. She was starving. Joseph laughed gently and his mother smiled.

Carlene gestured for her to take a seat at the table. Joseph and his mother conversed openly as Clarisse talked to the children.

Carlene had just pulled Clarisse's plate from the microwave when they heard Elias ask:

"Why do you talk funny?"

"Elias!" Carlene exclaimed trying bite back her laugh at the look on Joseph's face.

Clarisse giggled softly. "No, it's okay."

Elias was confused. "What?"

Clarisse thanked Carlene for the food and then turned back to the four year old. "I used to live in a different part of the world… it's just how we talk. Like how you talk here." She tried to explain.

"Oh…"

That answer seemed to satisfy him.

"Where is everyone?" Joseph asked, sitting down next to Clarisse, Jacquelyn immediately climbing onto his lip.

"Your father is working a case right now- crooked cop. I'm sure he'll tell you about it later. And your sisters are either at their house or working."

Conversation continued, and they moved into the living room. Clarisse and Joseph sat together on the couch and Carlene sat in a near by chair.

They talked for nearly two hours. Clarisse enjoyed Joseph's mother to the T. The woman was so sweet and friendly.

Clarisse noticed a bit of pressure against her arm. She looked over and smiled softly. Elias had fallen asleep, his head leaning against her arm, bobbing lightly at the unsteadiness.

She reached for the pillow leaning against the arm of the couch and maneuvered Elias to where his head lied on the pillow in her lap. She hadn't noticed that Carlene and Joseph were watching her, smiling at each other then turning back to her as they watched her run her hand soothingly over his head.

It was a glorious sight to behold. Joseph didn't think he could love her anymore than he did at that moment.

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: The Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me!_

_Thank you so much for all of the reviews!_

-15-

Joseph carried Jacquelyn up the stairs to his apartment, Clarisse walking in front of him carrying Elias; both children were fast asleep. Clarisse stepped to the side, making room for Joseph to come and stand beside her so he could unlock the front door.

"Oh, there's nothing like being home." He sighed softly, reaching for the light on the wall.

Clarisse smiled, she turned her head, shifting Elias gently as he fidgeted in his sleep. "Where do I need to put him?" She whispered softly.

"That middle room, right there, is his room." Joseph said softly as he went to the door on the right.

Clarisse gently pushed open the door and reached for the light. Elias grunted in his sleep and she smiled gently. Spotting his bed she made her way over.

Gently laying him down she removed his shoes, and debated briefly on weather she should change him into something a little more comfortable. She decided to go for it, his little cargo shorts didn't seem too comfy.

Carful not to make too much noise she looked through his drawers, silently applauding herself for finding sleeping pants and a muscle shirt in the first drawer she opened. She changed Elias quickly with out waking him.

She covered him with the light blanket at the end of his bed; she smiled at his little form, and ran a hand over his head and whispered, "Good night darling, sweet dreams." She turned out the light and made her leave, leaving the door ajared slightly.

Joseph had met her, as in the same moment he had just come from Jacquelyn's room.

"Let's go to bed, my love."

"Oh, well, let me just tell her goodnight."

Chuckling gently he stepped aside to allow her room to get by. "Just don't wake her up."

Disappearing behind the door, there was no need for turning on the light; Jackie's room had been highlighted in a pink nightlight plugged in next to her bed. She quietly made her way towards the little girl, and much like she did for Elias, she leaned forward and ran a gentle hand over her head wishing her sweet dreams.

X-X-X

Joseph had just reemerged from his master bathroom at the same moment Clarisse had stepped trough the door.

"I'll retrieve our luggage in the morning."

"That's fine, sweet heart. I can sleep in this."

The two climbed into bed, Clarisse calling dibs on the spot next to the wall. As they settled under the covers, Clarisse turned, coming into contact with Joseph's shirt covered chest; Joseph wrapped his arms around her and together they cuddled, lulling the other into a peaceful sleep with their soft strokes of affection against one another's body.

X-X-X

The apartment was quiet until 7:35 am when both Elias and Jacquelyn made their way into Joseph's bedroom. Both children climbed up on the bed' Jacquelyn moved next to Clarisse and Elias moved to lie on his father's chest and lifted his eye lids up.

"Daddy, are you up?" He asked in a loud whisper.

"Hey… Hey…" Jacquelyn poked Clarisse's face. "Wake up."

Clarisse's eyes fluttered open. She looked up to see Jackie's wide doe eyes looking at her.

"Hello."

"Hi," Jackie giggled softly

Joseph yawned. "What are you two doing up so early?"

"I'm hungry," Elias stated, moving to settle his little body between Clarisse and Joseph.

"What do you want to eat, daddy?" Joseph asked him as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Joseph pulled his son over to him; Elias giggled softly as his daddy tickled him, he wiggled on the bed like a worm, laughing.

"Okay, okay," he giggled, "I know, I know!"

"Pancakes!" Jackie shouted gleefully, her little body falling on top of Clarisse's. Clarisse laughing gently as she pushed Jacquelyn's curly-tangly hair out of her cute, little face.

Joseph, with his arms wrapped his arms around his son, questioned his daughter. "You want pancakes, princess?"

Elias laughed, "Me too!"

"Pancakes it is then." Joseph agreed.

Elias turned in his father's arms. "Dad, can she come to?" He asked pointing to Clarisse beside him.

"Yea." Jacquelyn agreed as she laid her head next to Clarisse's. Clarisse smiled, and her heart fluttered- beating madly in her chest.

"Of course she can."

X-X-X

Joseph retrieved their luggage, and after having showering Clarisse dressed in a pair of black slacks and a pink blouse; Jackie, after having seen Clarisse's out fit decided she too wanted to wear pink and black.

Elias buckled his sister into her car seat and then buckled himself into his booster seat.

"Ready?" Joseph asked glancing in the rear view mirror.

"Yup!" The children shouted. Clarisse and Joseph shared a soft smile.

The ride to the local pancake house was easy-breezy. The children were very talkative and did an excellent job at engaging Clarisse in conversation.

"What did you and grandma do when I was gone?" Joseph asked.

Elias was thoughtful for a minute. "Umm… we went to the park, and ugh, she took us to the zoo."

"Awesome!"

Excited, Jacquelyn told her father all about the animals she saw. "I see-d the tigers. RAWR!"

Clarisse laughed gently. She turned in her chair and from there she and Elias engaged in an important conversation over animals and the different noises they make.

"What does a monkey sound like?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh-Oh-Ah-AH!" Elias demonstrated. "What animal do you like, Clarisse?"

"Dogs,"

"A dog?" Elias grunted.

"They're cute!"

Elias slapped a hand to his face, much like his father did when he was exasperated. "No, no, no… A real animal!"

Clarisse giggled, "Dogs are a real animal."

"Oh, brother," Elias shook his hand and put his hand to his head again. "Daddy, she doesn't understand!"

"Okay, okay," Clarisse amended. "I like Elephants."

"Mmmpphhh!" Jacquelyn screeched as she raised her arm to her face to use as an elephants trunk.

Clarisse and Joseph laughed richly as the kids continued to reenact different animals.

X-X-X

As they arrived at the breakfast house, Jacquelyn called dibs on sitting next to Clarisse; Elias sat with his father.

"What are you going to eat?" Clarisse asked looking towards her left and Jacquelyn.

"Pancakes and eggs; will you share w'd me? I want stawberry's on mines." Jacquelyn asked sweetly.

Joseph watch with a huge smile as Clarisse compromised and agreed that they would order from the 'big-girl' menu and that she would share her eggs and pancakes from the meal she ordered.

Elias and Joseph agreed to also share something. As they decided on what they wanted to order a waitress appeared and took their orders.

Breakfast was delicious and the conversation was very enjoyable. Clarisse loved the fact that when she sat back she got to see Joseph interact with his children. It was a beautiful sight to behold. He was a wonderful and hands on father, and this was only a mere glimpse.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Elias asked sweetly as he helped buckles Jacquelyn in to her car seat.

"Um, sure, for an hour or so, then I have to go to the store and get groceries."

"You wanna go to the park, Ca-risse?" Jacquelyn asked sweetly.

"Of course, sweetheart,"

X-X-X

The kids bounded off to the playground, leaving Clarisse and Joseph alone on the walk to catch up.

"Joseph, your kids are so sweet,"

He smiled; his hand reaching down to claps her. "Thank you. I'm glad you three are all getting along so well."

"It's strange, really," she explained looking at him. "I wasn't sure if they would like me…"

Joseph laughed softly, "Thanks to Walt Disney, the new partner, if you will, has been made into a villain; a vile, evil person who only wishes to make the children's life as miserable as possible." He squeezed her hand, "It'll take some adjusting to, from everybody, but I think with a little time we can find some balance."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

So this may be the last update for at least a week. I leave Sunday for a conference for my JROTC program, and when I get back I start working my first job.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

_Thank you for the reviews! _

-16-

"What are you doing goofy?" Clarisse asked with a slight giggle; Jacquelyn crawled in the middle of her father's bed, the blankets draped over her.

"I'm sleepy" she explained, her eyes fluttering closed, then opened, then closed again.

Jacquelyn peaked one eye open, "Ca-Risse, lay down w'd me?" Nodding, Clarisse climbed over to her spot by the wall; almost immediately Jacquelyn snuggled up to her side. Clarisse had to admit, she was very surprised, but her heart was beating madly; she pushed away her sudden shock and accepted the bodily contact, she ran her hand along the sweet girls back which soon lulled her to sleep, Clarisse wasn't to far behind her.

X-X-X

Clarisse had soon met Joseph's father whom she adored almost immediately. Jose was such a darling man whom had a big heart; he adored and cherished his wife, his five children were his pride and joy, but his four grandchildren were his entire world. Joseph's sisters were also very welcoming, Joseph's second oldest sister, Paola, was a little distant at first, Ivette, Joe's first oldest sister took Clarisse aside and proceeded to explain that Sabrina, Joe's ex, was one of Paola's best friends…

It did not take long for Paola to warm up to Clarisse. She noticed within minutes how 'head over heels' her brother had fallen… but, what had really done Paola in was how mothering and attentive Clarisse was to the children, why just in those same moments Elias had fallen off the swings on the swing set up in Jose and Carlen's back yard.

Tears poured from Elias's eyes as he walked into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Oh, honey," Clarisse cooed as she automatically moved from the sofa. "What happened?"

"He fell off the swings, he's bleeding." His cousin Eric, Paola's oldest, informed everybody. Clarisse went into immediate mommy mode, everyone's eyes just glossed with this admiration. She didn't wait for Joseph, or ask him for anything; she picked Elias up, wiped at his face to help clean his tears and from there she carried him into the kitchen where she helped clean his knee's and hands, she continued to wipe his tears away and reassured him that he was okay, as the blood came away he seemed to calm down tremendously. Elias was satisfied with her help and bounded off to go back out and play.

Paola had witnessed the whole act, she immediately eased up. Anyone who cared for her and nieces and nephews in such a way, was okay in her eyes.

X-X-X

Talking that afternoon with Joseph's family, she and his mother had started an hour long conversation over flowers and gardening… By the time they had left Clarisse had decided her choice of study; she would major in business and open up her own floral shop.

Joseph grinned, "I can very much see that happening, Clarisse!" he took her hand in his, "You should go for it. I will support you all the way!" Clarisse squeezed his hand, greatly accepting his support.

"Joseph you have a degree don't you?"

"Yes ma'am; I have a bachelors in Criminal Justice." He was only 23. Her eyes widened. "I started taking college courses when I was 18, and I got my Associates two years latter then after majoring in Criminal justice, four years later I got my Bachelors."

Upon arriving back to the apartment both kids were fast asleep. Clarisse pouted, as she saw the small scraped and cuts on Elias as she moved to unbuckle or carry him into the house. "Poor baby," She brought his tiny hand up to her lips and pressed a small butterfly kiss to his palm. The children were carried up and deposited into their own beds.

X-X-X

Joseph and Clarisse cuddled together on the couch, they talked about any and everything.

"Have you talked to you parents?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I will call them tomorrow." She was becoming drowsy. She loved these moments with him.

Sighing softly he inhaled the scent of pure Clarisse. "I return to work next week." He told her softly. "I work the night shift 6pm-3am." He chuckled at her grunt. "I'll take you to help register for fall semester and my mom can watch the kids if you want to take night classes."

Clarisse had a sudden idea. "I'll just take morning classes and I'll watch them while you are at work."

Joseph eyed her skeptically. "You want to watch them?"

She nodded enthusiastically "Of course! They are wonderful, and we get along just fine. It will give me more time to bond with them."

"Really?"

"Of course," she smiled, "I can do bath times and chase monsters away."

Joseph laughed richly. "Of course; thank you."

X-X-X

3 days later

Jacquelyn was attempting to read, however… she was only 2. She couldn't read. Clarisse thought it was adorable that she was at least trying. She stroked her hands through Jackie's hair; the phone was pressed to her ear and she was holding it in place with her shoulder.

"Hello?" It was Abigail

"Hi, mum,"

"Oh, hello sweet heart; how are you?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you, how's work?"

"Fine, fin, work is good. How is Joseph, are you settling down okay?"

"Joseph is wonderful; America is a lovely place. I've had an excellent time here." Clarisse babbled on, and even though Abigail didn't mention the children Clarisse told her all about them and how much she enjoyed having them and getting to know them.

"I enrolled in classes early this morning at college; actually I start in two weeks, Joseph went with me. Mum, I am so excited!"

"I hope you enjoy yourself honey. You'll do great!" Abigail didn't sound as enthusiastic as she tried to give off.

"Are you okay, mum?"

"I just miss you is all."

"I miss you too, very much. How's daddy?"

"Angry... but I think it's just… he misses you too, Clarisse."

"I'm not… I don't want to lose any of you but… I also do not wish to argue with him anymore."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

They talked a while longer and upon hanging up Elias appeared in front of her. "Hi, sweetheart,"

"Hi,"

"Ca-risee… read?" Jacquelyn asked as she thrust the book in her direction.

"Me too!" Elias agreed as he climbed on the couch, settling his little body next to Clarisse, Jackie still in her lap.

Clarisse had only gotten through the first couple of pages when Joseph appeared fully dress in his Police Uniform- his gun and handcuffs, pepper spray and other items strapped to his waste garter, which was fastened tightly around his waist.

Clarisse felt her mouth go dry, and immediately felt butterflies fluttering madly in her tummy. God Joseph was so handsome! She was one lucky girl!

Almost immediately, as soon as Jacquelyn saw her dad she went on high alert.

Joseph hadn't yet noticed how on edge Jackie became. "I've got to go to work, give me a kiss." Elias reached for him and Joseph pulled him over the couch, hoisting him up on his hip. "Bye bud,"

"Bye daddy."

Joseph also reached for Jacquelyn. "Bye Princess," he kissed her cheek. That did it. Jacquelyn began to cry.

"What's the matter?" Joseph asked his concern more than evident, Clarisse was now on alert.

"No Go!"

With Elias now firmly on the ground Joseph tended to his princess. "Don't cry baby girl,"

"Yea, he's coming back." Elias told her as he rubbed his sister's leg.

"No…No!" She continued to cry. Suddenly something clicked inside of Joseph. The last time he had gone to work he had never came home; he had flown to Genovia after his shift, and because the kids had been with their mother he hadn't been able to talk to them for weeks… poor girl.

Joseph held her tighter to him, "I promise, when you wake up tomorrow morning I'll be here."

"No!"

Joseph kissed her temple, "When I get home I'll wake you up." Jacquelyn considered this for a moment. "I'm sure Clarisse will let you lay down with her tonight."

"But I want you daddy."

"If I could stay with you all the time, I would." He nuzzled her cheek. "I love you bunches!"

"I love you, bunches!"

Joseph whipped away her tears. Joseph set her down and leaned over the back of the couch to kiss Clarisse's cheek, she turned her head at just the same moment and their lips met. Clarisse smiled into the kiss, she turned a bit more and held his face gently in her hands. Yes, she was one lucky girl, indeed. They pulled apart and smiled softly at one another.

"Mmm… I don't know if it'll be able to focus now."

Clarisse kissed him quickly. "They need you to come home."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Be safe!"

"Always!" Joseph walked out but returned a second later, peaking his head inside, "My work number and my mom's number are on the fridge, and bed time is at 9:30." He worked at Elias, "You're in charge."

X-X-X

They fell into a very efficient schedule. Clarisse had classes from 7:45am to 12:45pm. The counselors at her school were very impressed with her scores from the private school she had attended back in Genovia, and were be wildered with her scores from her accuplacer.

Joseph loved how close his kids had gotten to Clarisse; they simply adored her, if it Jacquelyn wasn't glued to her hip then it was Elias. They did any and all things together. Seeing his children trust and respect her so much made him fall in love with her just that much more.

His family loved her, and his mother reassured him with as much. Clarisse had been sitting in the kitchen with Joe and his mother. They had been talking about Clarisse's school.

_Joseph pulled along the curb, just outside the college. _

_"I'm nervous," Clarisse admitted. _

_He smiled reassuringly at her; he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You'll be fine my love. I'm sure you'll love it!"_

_"I don't know…"_

_Pressing another kiss to her, he whispered, "I'll pick you up for lunch." Clarisse nodded and reluctantly made her way away from his card. Joseph watched as she walked closer and closer to the door. _

_And what do you know? Just two feet away from the door, a young woman appeared next to her. She and Clarisse had begun a conversation, and Joseph chuckled gently as they both disappeared behind the glass. _

_"What class do you have?" Clarisse asked._

_"English 101, Mrs. Zinc." _

_"Me too!"_

_They found their class and sat next to one another. They talked quietly, laughing, as they got to know one another. _

_"I never got your name?" Clarisse said._

_"Sheila, yours?"_

_"Clarisse."_

_"Was that your brother or someone who dropped you off" Sheila asked. _

_Clarisse chuckled gently. "No, that was my boyfriend." _

_"Awe. He didn't want to walk you into class?"_

_"He had to get home, we asked the neighbor to watch the kids."_

_Sheila smiled brightly. "Oh, you're a mother. I would have never have guessed!"_

_Clarisse nodded slightly. "They are his children from a previous relationship, but I adore them greatly!" _

_Sheila's eyes widened. "I don't know if I could be a step mother… and at such a young age at that! How many children are there?"_

_"I love it…" Clarisse admitted honestly. "I couldn't really imagine not seeing their smiling faces everyday."_

"I am in complete awe of you Clarisse, and I'm very excited for you and your studies. You are a positive influence on my grandchildren and it's evident that my son feels very strongly for you."

Clarisse took Joseph's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

"I wish their mother had the same ambition as you."

Joseph sighed a little sadly. "As do I. The kids want to see her and I haven't been able to get a hold of her."

"I don't see why you bother with that woman!" The hostility didn't go unnoticed by Clarisse.

"Don't keep inviting that woman back in your life, Joseph. You have a marvelous one sitting next to you."

"I know, and I love her more for it." He squeezed Clarisse's hand lightly. "But, Sabrina is their mother and until the courts give me full custody and put on a restriction to visitations I can't just cut her completely out of her lives. I know what that was like, and I can't do that to my kids."

Carlene sighed. "Very well, but leave here be; if she comes around, she comes around. For now enjoy the peace quiet, and making this dynamic permanent." Carlene winked at Clarisse, and then disappeared out of the room.

X-X-X

3 months later

3 months had come and gone. It is now November/

Clarisse talked regularly to her mother every Wednesday and Sunday. Sabrina hadn't once called or showed her face since Joseph had returned from Genovia.

But, no one was focused on the drug-abusing, alcohol using mother. With Jacquelyn's birthday in just four day, she was turning into a giddy little princess.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked as his kids ran into the living room, Clarisse appearing out of Elias's room holding two small over night bags. Tonight the children were staying with Paolo and her children while Joseph took Clarisse out on a date- something they hadn't had a lot of time to do.

"Be good," Clarisse warned as they dropped the children off. Each child wrapped their arms around her and even returned her kiss good bye. They then departed with their father, giving him a kiss and hug goodbye also.

"BYE!" The children ran past their aunt, meeting their cousins to plot all sorts of mischief for a 2-7 year old to get into.

"Here's the number to the restaurant," Joseph told his sister, "Call us if you need anything/"

"Not necessary," Paola smiled, "Now get lost, have fun."

X-X-X

Joseph had taken Clarisse to an Indonesian restaurant, he had gotten her to branch out of her comfortable bland state and try new things.

They were seated quickly and their orders were taken almost immeaditly. Joseph sipped his water, he swallowed, "I took Thursday off, we can set up at my mother's house at around 3:45."

"Great! I ordered her a princess cake with purple and pink frosting, just like she wanted." Clarisse gushed, "Half vanilla and half chocolate."

"Sounds good; I'm going to the mall tomorrow to pick up her presents, will you watch the kids?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask. But, while you are there I need you to pick up something from the jewelers."

"What am I picking up?"

"Two pairs of earrings. One pair is of gold flower studs and the centered gem is her birthstone, and the other pair is a simple diamond stud.

Joseph smiled at her, admiring her. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, she's a wonderful little girl,"

Dinner was delicious; afterwards they went for a stroll around the town for a Monday it was still buzzing with activity. Clarisse suggested they go to a more secluded area and agreed on a walk around a near by park.

They strolled hand in hand, "I love you," Clarisse told him, her eyes focusing on their intertwined hands.

"I love you too Clarisse. I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'm always with you."

X-X-X

"You look beautiful Clarisse," Joseph complimented for the hundredth. They both leaned heavily against the door to their bedroom.

Clarisse laughed once more, leaning closer to him. "Why thank you love,"

Joseph grabbed her hand, pulling her a little closer. "Do you have any idea on what you do to me?" he asked passionately against her ear.

Smiling, Clarisse stood up and reached for his hand. She pulled closer, her lips capturing his in a passionate kiss. She moaned, his arms tightening around her waist. The duo stumbled to their bedroom, their lips never parting, hands caressing one another's soft skin.

Lying Clarisse back on the bed Joseph pulled back, his eyes casting over his lover's long, toned, beautiful body. "You are incredible Clarisse,"

She giggled, smiling impishly at him. "No, Officer," she protested, rolling them over, "You're incredible." She kissed him, her hand traveling over his muscular chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Clothes were slowly, but surly making their way to the floor. They were in no rush. Joseph was enjoying the alone time with his angel. There were no kids to interrupt them and they had all night to be them.

Clarisse moaned, enjoying the feel of Joseph's lips on her neck. He trailed butterfly kisses from her jaw to her collar bone. His lips traveled back to the point just under her jaw bone. He sucked on her skin, pulling lightly on the skin between his teeth.

The action took her back to when they had first made love… She had given him her virginity.

_"Darlingl, where'd you go?" Joseph called noticing the apartment was darker, not to mention quieter._

_When he got no response he checked the bedroom. He noticed the lighting seemed darker. A flicker on the wall caught his eye, he grinned when he noticed a few lit candles decorating the room. "Clarisse?" he called once more._

_The bathroom door slowly opened, revealing Clarisse in a baby blue and white teddy. "I have no idea if I'm wearing this right, or if it's too small." She said laughing at the excessive amount of cleavage that was showing._

_"Wow," He walked towards her slowly. "You look… beautiful."_

_The two meet in the middle of the room. Clarisse's arms wrapped loosely around his neck as Joseph held onto her waist._

_It felt like they were floating on air as they kissed each other with such passion. Clarisse moaned tightening her arms around him. Joseph's hand slowly slid from her waist, softly caressing her toned legs. Clarisse giggled into his mouth as she felt him starting to become hard against her thigh. The two young lovers only pulled apart when the lack of oxygen was providing difficulties. _

_"Make love to me," she whispered softly against his ear before kissing his neck._

_Joseph stroked her honey colored hair, pinning stray pieces behind her ear. "Are you sure Clarisse?" He asked. This was going to be their first time; her first time._

_Clarisse nodded. "I love you, Joseph, so much. I want to be with you. I want to feel us on a different and closer level." Joseph seemed a little hesitant and Clarisse smiled softly. _

_"I want nothing more then to make love to you, but I just want it to be perfect for you," he muttered softly. "I don't want you to regret anything."_

_"I'm with you, it's already perfect." She whispered truthfully. She led him over to the bed, laying back she pulled him down with her. _

_With that Joseph leaned down and placed his mouth against hers, kissing her passionately. His lips moved down her chin and jaw, nibbling and biting the skin lightly as he moved down to her shoulder and collarbone. He sucked at the skin and in return he received a sultry moan. He smiled and soon his hand was inching up the gown, his lips nipping and kissing her arm while his nose pushed the straps of her teddy down. Clarisse gasped loudly and her eyes followed every move. She was mesmerized by the gentleness with which he caressed her body._

_"You're so beautiful," Joseph mumbled against her skin. The teddy was soon tossed to the ground. His lips immediately closing around her nipple, as his hand caressed the other._

_Clarisse hissed and arched her back, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. For the first time in her entire life she was speechless. A moan escaped her lips as his teeth grazed her; nibbling and sucking while his free hand moved from her knee over her inner thigh up to her crotch, her whole body shivering in his arms._

_"I love you," he breathed against her ear and kissed it as he moved away a little, his hand sliding to her front to press against her panties. Clarisse hissed loudly and bucked her hips, closing her eyes for a second._

_"I love you too," she whispered. That was all Joseph needed to hear to be able to go on, his lips traveling over her front. His tongue dipped into her belly button, while his right thumb hooked into her panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her hipbone a little more. He looked up at her and smiled, his left thumb coming up to hook into her panties as well. He slowly pulled them down, stopping when they were around her thighs. Joseph knelt up next to her and completely pulled the undergarment off, his hand lifting her leg up to place a kiss on her ankles. Slowly he kissed his way up to her knee, not leaving an inch untouched._

_Clarisse felt her head spinning. She thought she'd die any second. Joseph's hand came up to lift her other leg as well, placing tiny butterfly kisses all over it. All her thoughts left her brain when Joseph gently nudged her legs apart to settle between them, taking off his shirt and dress pants. He smiled and settled his hands on her knees, slowly pulling them further apart. Clarisse took a deep breath as Joseph leaned down and let his lips slide along her inner thigh, nibbling and sucking at the sensitive flesh._

_Soon she felt his hand dangerously close to her core. Joseph took his time to tease her, kissing the inside of her other thighs. She groaned and moaned, bucking her hips and thrusting them against his arms to create any kind of friction. Joseph smiled at her and moved up, kissing her lips as his hand slipped between their bodies, his finger brushing against her folds until he found the little bundle of nerves. He pressed down on it and Clarisse moaned loudly in response._

_"Please Joseph...," she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he slipped a long finger into her body._

_"You're so wet," Joseph huskily replied, his boxers feeling like a cage. The thought of being buried in her body made him almost explode, but he held back._

_"Stop teasing me Joseph, just please… Make love to me," she whimpered even more. He smiled at her and kissed her swollen lips yet again, his hand slowly moving in and out of her body, his finger curling inside of her. Clarisse moaned, but her moans were growing into frustrated ones. Soon a second finger slipped into her body; it stretched her and it stung a little- Joseph's thumb pressed down on her clit, rubbing it in circles._

_"Oh god! That feels good!" Clarisse moaned and held him even tighter, her muscles clamping around his fingers. Joseph smiled and kissed her as he increased the speed, twisting his fingers while curling them. Apparently he was doing something right because Clarisse screamed out and thrusted her hips, crying out his name as she came._

_"Oh my...yes...yes...Joseph." She mumbled as she tried to control her breathing, Joseph slowed his pace. He looked down at Clarisse and smiled, she smiled back gazing up into his eyes._

_"I love you… Please Joseph...I need you..." Her voice was raspy and thick with desire. He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face._

_"You sure?" He asked and kissed her softly. He had felt he had maybe over stepped something with his actions just now. It was a fast progression for a young virgin. _

_"So sure...," she whispered. "No more teasing Joseph...I need you...," she mumbled. She let her hand slip down, beneath the fabric, stroking him gentle. She soon pulled him free, kicking his boxers down with her feet._

_"It's gonna hurt a little." he warned and Clarisse nodded her head in understanding, relaxing a little as he let his thumb caress her clit. Ever so slowly he pushed against her, sliding into her as slow as he could. Clarisse twitched a little and groaned as the pressure only increased. Joseph on the other hand felt like he was about to die. She was incredibly tight and he felt resistance although he wasn't even halfway in._

_She moaned at the discomfort. Joseph kept pushing until he was fully buried in her. Clarisse's eyes filled with tears and she struggled to control her breathing._

_Joseph had his face buried in her neck and didn't notice the slight agony she was in. He just started to move and Clarisse bit her lower lip, hoping the pain would subside. His thrusts became more frequent she felt the burning sensation subside very slowly and the pressure increasing at the same time. If she knew sex would be this painful she'd never even considered having it. _

_Finally Joseph sensed that she wasn't reacting and pushed himself up too look into her face._

_He frowned when he noticed she was crying. "Oh… Clarisse, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked truly concerned._

_Clarisse nodded. She was lying. It hurt like hell. She wanted him to stop but how romantic was that? _

_But… she didn't want to stop. Joseph loved her; she loved him. She felt so stupid right now._

_"Don't lie to me Clarisse. Do you want me to stop?" He asked. She didn't answer and he immeaditly went to pull out of her. _

_Clarisse warped herself around hi,, stilling him. The fact that he cared enough to make sure she was okay gave her the push she needed to continue. "I'm... Joseph, just… can you slow down a little?" she asked slightly embarrassed._

_"Okay." Joseph agreed. "But are you sure? I don't want to hurt you again." Clarisse shook her head, promising that she was sure. Joseph moved slowly like asked. He was surprised when Clarisse had encouraged him to go a little faster._

_Slowly Joseph withdrew from her and thrusted back in, repeating the action several times until he felt her respond. Clarisse moaned loudly, wrapping her legs tight around his waste. His heart made a little jump and he pushed himself up to watch her, increasing his speed and thrusting steadily into her body._

_Once the pain subsided and only the pressure remained, Clarisse started to feel the real joy of sex. She moaned and sighed, crying out occasionally when Joseph would hit her G-spot. She moaned and tightened her legs, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. She moaned out loud and clutched his shoulders, thrusting her hips up against his in ecstasy._

_"Please, Joseph…so close...," she mumbled and threw her head back, her muscles clenching around him as she suddenly came, crying out his name. Joseph groaned loudly and pushed two more times into her, tumbling over the edge as well and collapsing on top of her._

_Slowly he pulled out of her before rolling off of her. "Wow!" Clarisse complimented as he covered her up with the blankets._

_Joseph nodded in agreement, pulling her body close to his. He laid soft butterfly kisses on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."_

_Clarisse leaned into him, her arms wrapping around him. "It's okay." She blushed slightly as she rested her head against his chest. "It was worth it."_

_"I love you." He told her, whispered in her ear. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you too."_

_"I'll always be here for you." He promised._

_Her heart leaped with joy. "I love you." _

"I love doing that with you. You're so good with it." Clarisse admitted flirtatiously. She kissed his chest; Joseph ran his hand along her back.

"You're so beautiful." He flipped them, to where she was on her back, his body pinning hers into the mattress. "Really, you're beautiful." His eyes grazed her body, his hunger for her growing rapidly. His hand ventured low, then ran back between her legs. He loved the way her responded to his touch.

Oh, yes!

They were both ready for round two.

X-X-X

"This looks really nice!" Ivette, Joseph's sister praised as she admired the decorations.

Jacquelyn party was pink, purple and white princess themed. A big birthday banner hung across the kitchen arch.

**_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS JACQUELYN"_**

Half a bouquet of balloons tied to sections of the furniture tied to sections of the furniture around the house.

The house was full with guests: Family, friends, cousins, and children from the park that the kids meet up there regularly.

Jose had made hamburgers and hot dogs and Clarisse had made appetizers and two big bowls of salad.

"Cake!" Jacquelyn screeched excitedly after a late lunch.

"How do you like your party so far, princess?" Joseph asked.

"Love it!" She threw her arms around Clarisse, crawling further into her lap. Clarisse stroked back her hair, and laughed. Everyone gathered around in the kitchen as Joseph presented the cake.

"Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Jacquelyn… Happy Birthday to you!"

Excitedly, she leaned forward and blew out her big number 3 candle. She loved her cake, little princess souvenirs topping it. She made sure Clarisse knew she loved everything.

"Thanks Ca-Risse!"

"Oh! You're very welcomed sweetheart."

X-X-X

Jacquelyn gasped at the number of presents around her.

Her first present was from Elias: A card and a Bell princess blanket and Ariel pajamas. He was the most amazing four year old brother!

Joseph had gotten her tons of new clothes for the fast approaching winter; he'd also bought a bunch of frilly girlie things. He'd also gotten her a little gold bracelet with her name engraved in its gold plate.

She loved the earrings Clarisse had gotten her.

Her other guest had gotten her more clothes, a few pairs of shoes and toys. Jacquelyn was defiantly being spoiled like a princess.

X-X-X

"Did you enjoy your birthday, princess?" Clarisse asked as she held the now three year old.

"Yea!"

Clarisse nuzzled her cheek affectionately. Giggling, Jacquelyn held tighter to her. Elias helped his daddy unload the presents, Clarisse grabbing what she could.

They didn't notice the taxi pulling up behind them.

"Joseph!" A bewilded, long haired brunette, hollered as she made her way quickly towards them.

Joseph's face paled. It was Sabrina.

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. While at my YLC I wrote this chapter out by hand- 8 pages, all front and back.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Princess Diaries doesn't belong to me._

_Thank you for the reviews! _

-17-

Sabrina's visit had caused much tension. She and Joseph had gotten into a fight, which had greatly started Clarisse; she had to react fast.

_"What the hell is going on here, Joe?" Sabrina growled, her eyes looking over Clarisse._

_He rubbed a hand over his head, trying desperately to sooth the pressure. _

_"Joe, answer me!"_

_"What do you want me to say, Sabrina?" He asked her calmly. "That you've lost your sanity and I need to move on and do what's best for me and my kids?"_

_"You son-of-a-bitch, you know that's not true!"_

_Joseph laughed hotly. "You made the choice- drugs over your family. You made that choice. I didn't. You did." _

_Things had escalated so quickly. One minute Clarisse was frozen, watching them bicker, the next she was in-between them trying to keep Sabrina at arms length so she wouldn't get another punch in on Joseph. _

_Joseph was furious. He had never had the urge to harm a woman, but Sabrina invoked many negative traits. Thankfully Clarisse had stepped in; he would have surely lost his head. _

_Clarisse finally managed to push Sabrina towards the other end of the room. _

_"I think it's best if you leave," _

_Sabrina yanked her arm away. "You better listen, and you better listen good… If I continue to see you around my kids I will make sure your life is nothing but a complete and utter hell."_

_"I've been the one there for them for the past months," Clarisse told her, "And I plan to be there for them for as long as I can… I'm not going anywhere." _

_Sabrina stormed out, slamming the door closed behind her._

_As Clarisse turned from the door she was face to face with Joseph. Her hand automatically came up to cup his cheek. "Are you okay?" She asked, sliding her hand down fur enough for her pointer finger to trace his busted lip. _

_"I'll be okay."_

_Clarisse kissed his cheek. "I love you."_

_"I love you more."_

That had been an eventful night. Two weeks had passed since then and Sabrina had made well on her promise. She called the apartment constantly and made sure to do so consecutively through out the night.

Clarisse had gotten to the point where she just unplugged the phone every night. The children were very confused, why had their mommy come home just to leave again?

_"Clarisse?" Elias whispered, quietly pushing open the bedroom door. His father was at work, and Clarisse had already tucked him in but he needed to talk to her. _

_She had been trying to sleep. She really had. But sleep would not come. She was worried about Joseph; Sabrina was acting insanely irate. There were the phone calls, and the fact that at times they would go down stairs just to find her standing out there. _

_Clarisse feared she would do something to either harm the children or Joseph. She didn't know what she would do if she lost either of the three. The small voice pulled her from her restlessness. She looked up to see Elias entering the bedroom. _

_"Honey, are you okay?"_

_"I can't sleep." He crept closer to her bed._

_Clarisse shifted and lifted the thick blanket up. "You want to lay down with me?" He climbed in reverently, and she smiled softly as he cuddled into her, his head lying on her shoulder._

_She had been dozing off when she heard Elias ask, "Why did my mom leave again?"_

_Her eyes flow open, and she processed his question. She rubbed her hand along his back in an attempt to sooth him to sleep. _

_"Honey, your mom just… she's just a little sick right now. Okay?" She tried to explain. "But, she does love you very much."_

_"Oh…" Elias was also growing sleepy; the comfort of Clarisse provided him with the sense of serenity that any child needed in order to feel safe. _

Today was Thanksgiving. Clarisse's parents had arrived in town two days previous.

_"Hi, mum!" Clarisse exclaimed with a wide smile as she greeted her parents. _

_Abigail smiled and embraced her daughter. Lander sulked. Things had obviously not changed with him. _

_"Daddy…"_

_"Clarisse…."_

_Inclining her head, Clarisse stepped aside to let her parents pass. "Joseph is at work right now, but the children should be here any moment." She notified them, wanting to make progress in some sort of conversation. _

_"Will Joseph be here for thanksgiving?" Abigail asked._

_"For a while, yes," She told them. "He'll have work but not until later in the night." Lander just grunted in response. _

_Before Clarisse could say anything else the two little loves of her life burst through the door, Carlene walking in behind them. Abigail watched her daughter interact with kids and a smile graced her features. _

_"Hello, darlings," Clarisse smiled as both Jacquelyn and Elias rushed towards her. "Did you have fun with grandma?"_

_"Yea!" _

_"I'm hungry," Jacquelyn informed her. _

_Carlene laughed gently. "I just fed you!"_

_Clarisse laughed, "Well we'll see what we can do about that for you, princess."_

_"Who are they?" Elias asked referring to Abigail and Lander. Carlene also turned her attention to the couple. _

_"These are my parents, Abigail and Lander… This," She gestured to Carlene, "Is Joseph's mother Carlene and his daughter Jacquelyn and his son Elias." _

_"Nice to meet you Abigail," _

_"Like wise," Abigail glanced down to the children who had become suddenly shy and were both hiding behind Clarisse's leg. Abigail smiled reassuringly at them and Jacquelyn gave her a light smile in return before hiding again behind Clarisse's leg. Clarisse smiled gently as she ran a hand over each of their heads. _

They were spending thanksgiving at Carlene and Jose's house, Abigail and Lander invited.

"Is Clarisse okay?" Carlene asked

"She's tired," Joseph replied. "She didn't sleep well."

"She looks a little pale," Carlene said. "That's why I asked."

Abigail became alert. Was her daughter okay? She followed Carlene into the kitchen only to find Clarisse standing with both hands pressed firmly on the sink, her head hanging low.

"Clarisse?" she started, resting her hand on Clarisse's back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded, standing up slowly.

"You're not," Abigail corrected, watching Clarisse's eyes swirl.

"Little dizzy," she managed as she leant back against the counter.

"And?" Abigail prompted.

"Nausea, headache …" she recited, trying to focus on her words.

"Probably a bug I've picked up while at the park with the kids." Clarisse's eyes widened, "Oh, no, I don't want to get anyone sick."

"Relax, Clarisse," Abigail reassured her. "It happens when you have children."

Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, you know Joseph and his eating habits" Clarisse said.

"Okay, what about sleeping?" she continued.

"Yeah, that's okay…" she answered.

"Except last night," Connie corrected. "Joseph said you didn't sleep much."

"That's because he wasn't sleeping – which is why he's a little grumpy today," she explained.

"So, why wasn't he sleeping?" she asked.

She sighed. "Probably has to do with Sabrina. She calls at all hours of the night, sometimes we find her outside waiting by the car. I think last night she showed up at his job."

Carlene took a moment to scan Clarisse's body, studying her face; the dark circles, the pale skin, the fatigue. As she did, she noticed Clarisse's eyes widen.

"Clarisse? What is it?" Abigail questioned.

"My period," she whispered.

"What about it?" Abigail asked. She didn't know her daughter was no longer a virgin… but living with her boyfriend what would you expect.

"I haven't had it …" she began, her voice very weak.

"Since when, Clarisse?" Carlene prompted. She was a mid-wife, she handled these things on a regular basis

"I don't know … since a little before Sabrina has come around I guess; a month, maybe two." she said, waving her hand around.

"When the body's under stress these things happen," Carlene informed her. "Are you usually regular?"

Clarisse shook her head. "No, but this is the longest it's been."

"Well, maybe that's contributing to your problems," she smiled. Abigail's eyes bulged and Clarisse nodded silently. "Any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No," she whispered quietly.

She and Joseph had had sex as often as they could… maybe 3 or 4 times a week. Did they ever use protection? No…

"You sure?" Carlene probed. "It only takes once…"

Clarisse stared at the woman before her for a few long moments. "I guess it's possible…" she sighed, not wanting to believe it.

"You may be pregnant?" Abigail breathed.

A huge smile graced Clarisse's lips. "Possibly…"

Joseph appeared in the kitchen. "Clarisse, come here," He was in a better mood. "You're on my team, we're about to kick Paola and Ivette's ass at candy land."

Carlene chuckled. Her children…

X-X-X

Through out their meal Lander had basically kept to himself, anything he ever said was only to poke and prod under Joseph's skin.

Oh… the joys of family get togethers. Clarisse could see Joseph was becoming quickly ticked off. She couldn't blame him.

She took another bite from her plate and watched as he took a drink of his cup.

"Joseph, come with me," It wasn't a question and left little room for protest.

_That's my girl!_ Jose thought as he watched the young couple leave the dinning hall. He shared a smile with his wife as they heard the back door open and close.

"Darling it's freezing, what are we doing?" Joseph asked as she led him over to the porch swing.

"I have these blankets… Come sit with me." She told him as she pulled her hat over her head and cuddled into the blanket. She grinned as he sat next to her. They cuddled close and blanketed themselves. Joseph adjusted them so she was leaning against him, their hands resting intertwined on her abdomen/

Clarisse smiled at their joined hands resting on her stomach. She let her mind wander to the possibilities of the situation. There was no question she wanted a baby, but did Joseph? He already had two beautiful children. Maybe right now was too soon. They were still so young. There was no question she loved him and wanted a future with him.

"I love you so much," She heard him whisper.

"I love you more."

A baby now, even with their relationship being at such an early stage, would be welcomed. She sat there imagining what a little Joseph – Clarisse would look like; would _he_ have his daddy's looks and mommy's temperament or would _she_ have the reverse? Would the baby have big wide eyes, maybe brown or honey colored hair? She couldn't help but smile.

"You awake?" Joseph groaned from behind her.

"Yeah," she replied, closing her eyes and promising her self not to say anything until she was certain; the only thing worse than no hope was false hope.

X-X-X

2 days later

Abigail had wanted to stay a few days longer, but since Clarisse hadn't yet announced she may be pregnant she couldn't find the right words to convince her husband.

"I'll call you as soon as I know," Clarisse had whispered. While she wasn't satisfied with that, Abigail would make it work.

The following evening, Joseph and Clarisse lay curled up on the sofa, Elias and Jacquelyn asleep in a bundle on the floor as they had been enjoying a movie. Clarisse was drifting in and out of sleep, a smile playing across her lips. While she tried not to think of the pregnancy test she'd had done at Carlene's office, she couldn't help but pray that the blood test confirmed what she was hoping for.

"You look happy," Joseph cooed into her ear as he watched her intently.

"Am," she sighed. "Very."

"Why is that?" he asked curiously.

"Baby … love you …," she murmured.

"Love you too, baby," he replied, kissing her head.

And with that she drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts.

Clarisse's joy of the night before was replaced with a sense of devastation when she used the bathroom midmorning. Her period had arrived, late but clearly obvious. For the next twenty minutes she sat on the toilet as the tears streamed down her face, not wanting to see Joseph until she was in control.

"Darling?" he asked, knocking on the door. "I need your help out here, I think Elias is running a fever and he swears that you are the only one he wants to take care of him."

Not sure how to get out of the situation, Clarisse stood and flushed the toilet. Pulling up her jeans and then washing her hands, she glanced at herself in the mirror. There was nothing she could do to remove the traces of her tears before she opened the door.

"What?" she asked, unlocking and opening the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulders to stop her moving past him.

"Nothing," she lied with a sigh.

"Try again," he said as his arms slipped around her and pulled her to him. "What's wrong, baby?"

The word 'baby' was enough to make the tears start again.

"Feel like crap," she cried into his shirt, her fingers curled into the fabric.

"Awe, two of my favorite people are sick?" he asked, drawing her face up to his. She shook her head but the pain was clearly evident in her eyes. "You are," he answered for her. "Want me to get you something? Aspirin? Tylenol?"

"I'll get it," she said, pulling back. She entered the kitchen and in the same moment she popped two aspirin and on a spoon she poured some children's medicine she encouraged Elias to swallow the liquid and together they headed back to her room and she cuddled him close and they both quickly fell asleep.

As if on cue the phone rang and Clarisse sleepily reached to answer it.

"Hello?" she said. It was Carlene.

She only muttered a few words and Clarisse knew the call was not to confirm a pregnancy test.

_"It's inconclusive my dear. We'll give it a week or two and try again."_

"No need… I got my period."

X-X-X

Clarisse awoke a few hours later. Elias was no longer in bed cuddling next to her. She heard Joseph's voice from the door way.

"Hello, sleepy head,"

"Hey," she replied, struggling to sit up. "Where's my cuddle buddies?

"Watching cartoons," he smiled. "Do you want me to go or can I stay with you?"

"You can stay," she smiled sadly, lying back down. Joseph climbed into bed with her and debated what to do. "You can touch me."

With that, Joseph slid right beside her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head as he felt her relax into him. He had told himself he wouldn't push but it was killing him.

"I'm sorry," Clarisse started after a prolonged silence.

"For what?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Being a basket case," she replied. "You must think I'm a nut."

"No, I think there's something going on and you just don't know how to tell me," he answered. Her silence spoke volumes. "And I would like you to," he continued. She still didn't reply; telling him wasn't that easy. "Just start with Joseph… I love you, but…"

She looked up at him when she caught the sorrowful tone of the 'but'.

"But what?" she asked tearfully.

"But … whatever the problem is … you know, like you don't want to be here … or this… us … is just too hard or…" he rambled trying to think of anything that would cause her so much distress.

"There's no 'but', Joseph," she reassured him. "I love you, I want to be here with you, I love us, and it's not too hard."

"Then what is it, baby?" he asked gently and watched as her tears tumbled once more.

After she struggled once more to regain control of her emotions, Clarisse rolled onto him and kissed his chest.

"Love you so much," she whispered.

"Love you too," he replied, his heart breaking at the pain in her voice. She took several deep breaths before she felt his hand rubbing her back.

"Just tell me," he said.

"Don't know how," she replied. "Don't want to upset you, don't want you to think I'm being stupid, don't want … don't want…"

Joseph sat up and moved Clarisse so she was cradled in his arms.

"Clarisse," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I promise, you tell me and I will love you just as much as I already do … even more so."

"Well," she began snuggling deeper into his arms. "I haven't been feeling well lately; you know, headaches and nausea and began to think that maybe it was something more …" she sighed, annoyed with herself for having been carried away with the possibility of being pregnant. "But my period started this morning and that was that," she whispered, fighting the tears once more.

It took Joseph a couple of moments to piece it together. "Honey," he soothed, drawing her face to his. "Did you think you were pregnant?"

"Aha," she nodded. "Stupid I know, but …"

"It's not stupid, sweetheart," he interjected, holding her a little tighter.

"It is!" she said adamantly, breaking free from him and jumping from the bed. "I shouldn't have let myself think it … but I did … and it hurts to know I'm not … and I don't know what you think … don't even know if you want a baby with me … you already have two… not as if you need another … and … and…"

Anything else she had to say was swallowed by her sobs as her knees gave way and she sunk to the floor, Joseph followed her down, holding tightly to her.

"I'm so sorry you're not pregnant, Clarisse," he said, resting his head on hers. "I really am. Having a kid with you would be a dream come true, and yes, I have two already. You'll make a wonderful mother and I want to be the one who makes that come true for you." Clarisse wound her arms around his neck and held tight.

"But," He interjected softly, "Maybe this is a good thing. Our relationship is still so new, and we just need to savor our time together before adding another little one to our family." He kissed her head. "I'm not angry, and I'm not glad you are not pregnant; but let's get things under wrap first. Okay?"

Clarisse nodded. She knew what he was trying to say. Their apartment was fine now, but with another baby it would be too crowded. Plus, she was in school and it would throw her off. Joseph worked nights and she would be stuck with waking up at all hours all by herself…

Okay… this could be a good thing. They both wanted a baby with the other. They had a goal to work towards… and when they got they accomplished that could start really trying for a baby.

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. While at my YLC I wrote this chapter out by hand- 8 pages, all front and back.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient with me. Ever since I started working my schedule has been on busy over load. I had written notes for this story but I seemed to have misplaced them at the moment. *tear* oh well, the show must go on!_

_-18-_

Christmas was quickly approaching, as was Joseph's birthday. Clarisse had no clue what to get him, or the children for that matter.

Her parents were debating between coming and not coming- and by debating her mother and father were arguing over her relationship with Joseph and her disservice to their family name for ending her engagement to Prince Rupert Renaldi.

Only one serious moment had Clarisse actually considered ending her engagement a mistake- in fact it was hardly a moment, just a stupid thing she had told Joseph as they fought heavily; her words had cut them both like a knife, and she had regretted them the moment they left her lips.

Joseph had been so angry and hurt at her words that he had woke up before she and dropped the children off at his mothers- she didn't see them for two whole days. They were still mending their wounds, but Clarisse's anger had hardly subsided. It was however, not directed at Joseph but as his witch of an ex.

_"I don't understand Joseph, why are you letting them go and see her?" She questioned angrily as Elias and Jacquelyn slept peacefully in their rooms. Joseph had just informed her that while she was at school the next morning he would be meeting Sabrina at the park so that she could see the kids. _

_"Clarisse she is their mother. I can not keep them from her."_

_She rolled her eyes and her skin heated, literally turning red. "I don't trust her; I don't trust her around you or them!"_

_"Meaning?" He questioned. _

_"She's a physco! What if she does something, or if something- sparks, starts flying again…"_

_He too rolled his eyes. "Are you saying you don't trust me with her, that you think something will happen between her and I?" Clarisse didn't answer. _

_That wasn't the whole truth; she didn't trust Sabrina to try and not weasel her way back into Joseph's affections and with him wanting his children to have both parents in their life the self-conscious side of her feared he would take Sabrina back to try and create that family dynamic. She couldn't lose him or his kids, she loved him and she loved them as if they were her own. _

_"Why would you even think something like that Clarisse?"_

_"Well it happened before didn't it?" She questioned angrily. "That's how you said JJ came about," She termed his daughter using the nickname she had reserved especially for her princess. _

_Joseph glared at her. So here she was bringing that up. "Clarisse, nothing will happen, but I don't want them to grow up thinking I would never let their mother see them."_

_She huffed, "So you just want to keep letting her in your lives and allowing her to break promise after promise and put them in danger… You know. I'm done discussing this." She turned to head to the bathroom, stopping just as she reached the entrance, "Maybe I should have just kept my engagement intact and stayed in Genovia if I was going to come second to an alcoholic- druggie!"_

_Little did she know that as much as her best interest were for the children, that it would be two agonizingly, long days before Joseph picked them up and allowed her to actually see them again. She had regretted the words, and had promised herself to never say such a thing again. Life with Joseph furious at her, and those kids not in her life were pure and utter hell._

"Good morning beautiful!" Joseph greeted Clarisse as he entered the kitchen with a still sleep Elias in his arms but a wide awake Jacquelyn sitting next to Clarisse, "Good morning, princess." He kissed her cheek.

Jacquelyn smiled and ate a spoonful of cereal. "We go shopping today, daddy?" She asked between spoonfuls of lucky charms.

It was December 10 and they hadn't even begun shopping yet. Shame. The stories would be crazy, however Joseph did have the day off so maybe he and his kids could do some shopping for Clarisse while she was at school and then maybe he and Clarisse could go back and shop for the kids when she got out of class.

"Finish eating, and we'll take Clarisse to school and we'll talk about it okay?" Jacquelyn nodded and Clarisse smiled before excusing herself to finish getting ready.

X-X-X

"Bye, babe," Joseph told her as he pulled up in front of the building. She leaned over and kissed him softly, but passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He kissed her again.

Clarisse got out but opened the back door and kissed her little ones goodbye. "Bye you two, be good for your daddy."

"Love you," Elias told her.

"I love you mostest!" Jacquelyn exclaimed. Clarisse froze and her eyes widened, she looked over at Joseph whose reaction was similar to hers. They had never told her they loved her before.

"I love you too." She kissed them good bye again, the feeling still very unreal.

Joseph walked with his little shadows in toe. "What should we get Clarisse for Christmas he asked as they walked around the very busy mall."

"Smell good stuff?" Jacquelyn suggested, Joseph chuckling as he knew she was referring to perfume.

"What else?"

"Clothes?" Elias asked.

Joseph nodded, "Perhaps; but should daddy pick them, or should we ask Paola to come with us?"

Believe it or not, they had actually gotten a lot of things for Clarisse. They got her three different perfume kits: Dolce and Gabbana, Gucci and Guess. They also got her a lotion and bath kit along with a new hair dryer and a very expensive make up set and make up brushes. Paola had met with them at the mall and had helped Joseph with picking out a couple of new outfits.

Paola thrived on these kinds of things. They had gotten Clarisse several pairs of slacks and blouses and two pairs of shoes, Joseph also decided to enlist in sisters help to find a floor length ball gown for Clarisse to wear to then Annual Precinct ball- he would surprise her with it on the night of the ball- December 18.

The last of the things Joseph got her was two fine pieces of jewelry.

X-X-X

"How was class?" Joseph asked as he and Clarisse walked hand in hand through the boys section, Clarisse admiring a cute little suite that Elias would look darling in when they took their Christmas photos and for the Christmas church service.

"Fine, okay so before we leave for break I have to do a project, well speech and presentation over someone we admire and who's changed us and our perspective on life; I'm doing mine on you and the kids."

"Really?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek, her arms wrapping around his waist as she held him to her. "Most definitely; I love you- I love them."

He kissed her slowly. "I meant to ask you about that. How did that feel to hear them say they loved you?"

She closed her eyes and her heart relived the moment. "One of the best things that I have ever heard… I had just sat down when it finally and truly hit me. I had to walk out for a moment because I started to cry." He kissed her.

They shopped for a while longer and had actually gotten almost everything on the list that Elias and JJ had written to Santa. From toy baby dolls to fire trucks all the way to clothes and shoes and a 'kitchen & house' set for JJ and a race car track for Elias.

This would be a wonderful Christmas!

X-X-X

The holiday cheer rejoiced through everyone… everyone except Sabrina.

Evil witch.

The slowly, deteriorating, mother of two kept a watchful eye on Joseph and her children, and with a immense amount of strength she stayed to the shadow when she saw his blonde- European- whore tag along with them nearly everywhere.

Oh, trust her, that bitch would pay for worming her way in and replacing her. She would pay. And what better way than to make her pay than hurting Joseph… Oh yes. Plan destroy "happily ever after" would be going into effect T- minus 10 minutes.

Sabrina leaned back in her raggedy car and watched creepily as the lawyer she hired mounted the steps to Joe's apartment.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

X-X-X

Clarisse answered the door and her eyes brows furrowed together in confusion. "Joseph," She called for him, only stepping back slightly to let him talk to the man, but staying close enough to hear their conversation.

The lawyer sneered at them both before producing papers, "Joseph Torres, you've been served. See you in court." He smiled and left just as quickly as he had come.

Joseph and Clarisse stared at one another and then at the papers in his hand. He unfolded them and read aloud "Sabrina Ross seeks full custody of the minors listed: Elias Samuel Torres and Jacquelyn Nadia Torres… reason to believe they are being physically abused…"

Eyes widened in horror as Clarisse heard the words. Joseph's face fumed with anger, he crumpled the papers, "That fucking bitch!"

**Author's Note: **Please Review: Good, bad or constructive.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Thank you so much Veve and LoveJulie35! You're continuing support is what has kept me going with this story. But really, Veve, thanks for your unwavering support. _

_Also, I do not own the Judges" Elizabeth Donnelly or Judge Par. I borrowed them from the Law and Order: Special Victims Unit._

-19-

December 14

Joseph had immediately taken care of business and his father helped him get everything together. Jose had been through the same thing when he had divorced Joseph's mother many, many years ago.

Luckily, there were previous court orders for a restraining order that was denied twice and they hoped that with her harassment that one would finally be granted. They included Clarisse in their order of protection.

Carlene had found both past reports from herself and Joseph regarding Sabrina's drug use and alcohol abuse. They were ready to fight, and Joseph was prepared to pull every trick in his hat. He wasn't going to lose his kids.

Ivette, being a tax representative helped Joseph put a portfolio together of his expenses for the children: Doctor and dentist visits, eye exams and clothes and food, along with extra curriculum.

Joseph's lawyer took things one step forward and found character witnesses: family, colleagues, and a woman who had been the victim in a case of Joseph's who would testify on his behalf.

They were ready for this fight.

X-X-S

"… Yes, and now because of this we have court in the morning." Clarisse told her mother before she went to bed.

Abigail had called to notify her daughter that she and Lander would indeed be coming down for Christmas. She knew immediately that something was wrong when Clarisse kept asking her to repeat herself. Clarisse told her mother about Sabrina and about how she had filed false allegations on Joseph saying he was abusing his children, and she was at this point in time trying to seek full custody of the kids.

_"How is Joseph? This mustn't be easy for him."_

Clarisse massaged her temples. "He's closed himself off, he won't talk to me, and he's practically clinging to their every move. He's scared, and so am I. Mum, I don't know what we are going to do if she gets them."

_"Honey, she won't."_ Abigail sighed softly. _"And with what you've told me about her in the past, any judge would have to be down right mad."_

"It's not that simple." Clarisse said solemnly. "Mum, if he loses these kids I don't think he will ever recover."

_"All you can do my love is pray for the best, and I know that brings you little comfort right now."_

X-X-X

As Clarisse climbed into bed she felt Joseph's arm immediately wrap around her, his face burring in her neck and hair. No words were said as he simply just held her tightly in his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly and drawled and offered the strength that they both needed to be able to cope with the threat pending against them.

Joseph whispered softly, hoarsely, "Clarisse, I need you so much right now."

"You have me, my love. You always will. I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed her skin softly and tightened his hold on her. "I don't know what I'm going to do if they take my kids away. Clarisse, what if she takes them?"

A tear slid from the corner of her eyes, and he heart broke for him. "Then we keep fighting. We'll go to court again and again, as many times as necessary."

"I love you." He pulled back and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you two." She kissed him again and again.

X-X-X

The bailiff confidently sounded: "All rise - Presenting her honor, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly"

The judge well into her fifties step forth, "You may all be seated." She said calmly. She looked to her bailiff, "You may proceed."

"Sabrina Ross, complainant, petitioning for full custody of Elias Samuel, 4 and Jacquelyn Nadia, 3 against the defendant Office Joseph Torres."

Joseph's family was sitting behind him as he sat on the right of his lawyer. Everyone was behind him, with the exception of his sister and Xavier who was still in Genovia while Ivette was watching both Paola and Joseph's children.

Judge Donnelly slipped on her glasses and glanced briefly over the report. "Ms. Ross seeks full custody of her children who are currently in the car of their father. Now, I've read over this case and I've read the reports from both parents. Joseph you say that you and Sabrina had had a relationship of approximately seven years and that you now have two children together. You had planned to marry her, but a bout a year and a half after your son was born she became dependant on the use of drugs and alcohol."

"Correct your honor." Joseph had a slight advantage. He had testified against guilty parties in court more times then he could count and knew in which ways he could work the judge over in his favor.

"You say her drug of choice is methamphetamine, but that she will take anything she can get her hands on which has resulted in a near over dose about a year ago from popping pills." The judge looked disgusted as she casted a distasteful glance in Sabrina's direction.

To make matters worse for her self Sabrina had come to court looking like a down right prostitute. Her leopard print dress and fish net stockings with her ridiculous black, hooker heels and her drag-queen make up… what a mess.

"Ms. Ross I've also read your report. Now either you are playing dumb, or it isn't an act!" Judge Donnelly snarled. "You are here in my court room wasting my time. You accuse the father of your children of physically abusing them and yet there isn't an ounce of proof. You have mentioned no incidents in which your kids have complained, where there were hospital reports or bruises or anything... I should dismiss this case, but I fear that you will not stop and the rightful party here deserves to be acknowledged. If this doesn't pan out and there is no proof in my chambers of abuse caused by the accuse I will grant warrant for your arrest for false allegations and you will remain incarcerated until or next court date."

Clarisse felt her blood boil, and she looked over at Jose who had put his arm around her in an attempt to ease her. Joseph wasn't even capable of reprimanding his children. He was too wound around their little fingers to even raise his voice.

This woman had completely melted her brain.

Judge Donnelly continued. "Your report is nothing more than hate and I don't even see how this case has ended up in my court room. I shall however keep this at bay and we will proceed." She looked over at Joseph. "You claim that she has used drugs and has had black out episodes while the children were in her custody; but I have to ask you Mr. Torres why did you allow them to be with her when you knew she was seemingly unstable?"

Joseph's lawyer answered. "Your honor, they had already been to court shortly after Jacquelyn was born as Joseph was seeking full custody then. The custody was not granted and the Judge, Judge Par, ordered that the children be with their mother every Thursday after noon to Sunday after noon. It was a court order that was to be abided or Mr. Torres would have found him self in contempt of court."

The Judge bowed her head. "Understood." She slipped off her glasses. "You claim to have incident reports that you and your step mother have made against Sabrina regarding her black out and use of illegal drugs while with the children. May I see those?"

Joseph handed a binder to the bailiff who passed it to the Judge. The binder contained all the papers: reports, restraining order attempts, past custody battles and tax documents. Her eyes widened and Donnelley looked pointedly at Sabrina. It seems as if Joseph was currently winning this battle.

"So, after these were filled Judge Par took the kids out of her care and she was limited to two hours a week, supervised visits." She concluded. "Correct?"

"Yes, Your honor," Joseph answered honestly. "We even filled for a res-"

"They did not take them away from me!" Sabrina shouted.

"Who'd they take them away from?" Judge Donnelley snapped.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "They removed them from my home."

If looks could kill the Judge would have effectively ended her life right there. "They removed them from the home because you can't get your crap together. You choose drugs and booze over your kids. That's what's going on here! Had you stayed away from that all, or in the very least got your crap together the children would have remained in your care. You made the call! They took those kids away from you because you choose codependents' over your children."

Carlene held to Clarisse's hand. And Clarisse looked back and forth between Joseph, the judge and Sabrina. The room fell silent and the Judge closed the binder before her with a snap.

"The children will remain in the custody of their father. Full custody is granted for the time being until this case is closed. I am also granting a restraining order. Under this order of protection I proceed to announce the following names: Joseph Torres, Elias and Jacquelyn Torres; Carlene and Jose Torres; Paola, Eric and Zachary Aragua, Ivette Santos and Araceli Soto, and last but certainly not least Clarisse Gerard."

Joseph breathed a huge sigh of release. He wasn't losing his kids. Oh, God was so good! He, Clarisse and the kids were protected along with his parents, sisters and nephews. He could breathe again.

"Stupid Bitch," Sabrina exclaimed as the judge placed Clarisse on the order of protection. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ms. Ross, watch what you say. You are sliding on thin ice as it is, I will find you in contempt of this courtroom. You aren't to contact or come within 500 feet of any of the following parties that I just mentioned. If you do you, will be arrested and held until the next court date which is set for January 8th." She banged her gavel. "Court is adjourned. Enjoy your winter holiday."

X-X-X

Outside the court hall on the steps, Clarisse and Joseph embraced tightly and shared a kiss just as passionately.

"Oh, God is good!" Joseph exclaimed against her ear.

Wrapping her arms tighter around him she smiled. She couldn't stop smiling. She feared her face would hurt in the hours to come. "I told you everything would work out."

Joseph pulled back and cupped her face gently before kissing her. He pulled back and uttered, "Lets go get our kids."


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews!  
_

-20-

December 18- Annual Police Ball

Joseph woke early Saturday morning to the most beautiful sound- his children's laughter. Wondering why his children were in such a joyous and goofy mood.

Opening the door and leaning on the frame he smiled at the sight before him. Clarisse, who was still dressed in her pajamas, was lying flat on her back on the floor, Elias balancing on her feet as she held his hands in hers.

"I want to fly too!" Jacquelyn whined. Clarisse giggled, slowly lowering her legs and bringing down Elias who rested against her body for a moment.

"Okay, princess, come here." Clarisse called. "Uff," She grunted as Jacquelyn fell on top of her. Jacquelyn laid her head on Clarisse's chest. She stroked a hand through J J's curly, brown hair.

"Momma, I'm hungry."

Joseph's head snapped towards the direction of his son, and then to his daughter.

"Yea, momma, can we wake daddy up now."

Clarisse was frozen in place. Her eyes were fixed on the little girl before her. Joseph's voice was the only thing that pulled her from the paralyzing state of shock.

"I'm up." He said softly.

Elias ran to him and Joseph picked him and situated him on his hip. He walked towards the sofa and slowly sat down, his eyes locking with Clarisse. She sat up and inched closer towards Joseph and Elias with Jacquelyn who sat between her legs.

"Darlings," Clarisse began softly, her eyes holding Joseph's and slowly drawing support for him. "What did you both call me just now?"

Elias beamed at her. "Momma."

Her eyes bulged and Jacquelyn, who was completely oblivious, continued. "Yea… Because you're our momma,"

"But you have a mommy," Clarisse protested weakly.

Elias jumped from his father lap down next to her. "I know… that's why you're momma." He wrapped his little arms around her neck. "That way we won't mix you up."

It seemed perfectly logical. And it was. Clarisse had been a constant mother remodel for the last six month, she'd kissed away ouchies and checked under the beds for monsters, she read stories and sang to them. Clarisse nurtured and protected them and even played with them. There were many times she had slid down the slides and swung on the swings. She was everything a mother was.

"Are you mad?" Jacquelyn asked looking between her father and Clarisse.

Joseph smiled, "No princess." His smile was contagious and the light in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Words could not express how happy his children's words had made him.

"Are you mad?" Jacquelyn asked Clarisse, who had tears falling from her eyes. Elias frowned and he and Jacquelyn took that as a sign that they had made her sad and moved away from her and closer to their father.

Clarisse wiped the tear stains from her eyes and smiled the biggest and brightest smile that she had ever smiled before. They moved closer to her at once. "Of course I'm not mad, my loves." They threw their arms around her and she returned the embrace just as tight, her eyes locking with Joseph's as she rejoiced in the over whelming sense of emotion that swooshed through her.

X-X-X

Clarisse drained the water from her hair and wrapped both a purple towel around her body and one around her head. She prepared her tooth brush and just as she began to brush her teeth Joseph entered in a pair of dark dress pants and a white t-shirt.

She eyes his pants, "Are we dressing up tonight?" Smiling, he steps up behind her and traps her body between his and the counter. Her eyes close simultaneously and her movements slow as he placed hard, butterfly kisses to her neck and shoulder.

"You are beautiful," he murmured into her ear, kissing her the tragus piece of her cartilage softly. His arms wrapped around her waist and for a minute he held her close to him. "I'm sorry I don't tell you that more often."

She turned on the water and cupped some water into her palm, quickly rinsing out the bit of tooth past in her mouth. She turned to him, still holding her tooth brush.

"I love you."

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you more." He smiled at the light in her eyes. She had never looked more beautiful to him then she did at this exact moment.

As if sensing his eyes boring into hers she smiled and whispered, "They called me momma."

X-X-X

The plan was so well formulated; it would tear everyone to shreds. Sabrina's eyes glazed over with furry as she stared at the last picture she had of her children- Joseph had taken them from her and he would pay.

Oh, he would pay. His tramp would pay too. If she wanted to step into her role and play house, then she would feel the rapture of having her children taken from her, and it would hurt.

They would hurt.

As angry as she was, as angry as she always would be, would not be explicated through her actions and convey just how much hurt she had been through- but oh yes, everyone would hurt.

X-X-X

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked as he entered into his son's room.

Elias smiled and grabbed his red pack back. "Yup!"

Picking his son up and placing a soft kiss to his temple he walked out of the room, shutting the light off behind him and leaving the door slightly ajar. "Girls, are you ready?"

"Yes we are." Clarisse responded as she came out with Jacquelyn- effectively giving the small girl a piggy-back ride.

Joseph chuckled. "What are you doing, you little monkey?"

"Oh Oh- Ah ah!"

Once in the car Clarisse turned to Joseph. "Where are we going tonight?"

"I'll tell you once we get to Ivett's."

"But why can't you tell me now."

"Because,"

"That's not an answer."

"That's my answer."

"Joseph!"

"Clarisse!"

"Incorrigible,"

He took her hand in his and placed a butterfly kiss to the back of it. "I love you."

Silence.

"Clarisse?"

Silence.

"Don't you love me?"

She sighed softly, but the smile playing her lips belittle her words, "Only because I must."

"I love you daddy!" Jacquelyn squealed.

"I love you too princess."

Clarisse squeezed his hand lovingly. Of course she loved him.

X-X-X

"What's all this?" Clarisse asked with a smile as Carlene and Jose appeared before her dressed the most elegant she had ever seen them.

"Tonight is the annual police ball me dear." Jose informed her.

Clarisse turned to Joseph in horror. She was dressed in a pair of slacks and a black turtle neck.

He kissed her mouth. "Don't worry my love,"

"I don't have a dress!"

As if on cue Ivette appeared before her holding a floor length gown. It was so simple and yet so beautiful- it was a rich royal blue, with tiny specks of shimmer along the straps and just under the bust.

"You have two hours, my love," Joseph whispered into her ear. "And, we are saying three days in the hotel starting tonight- Just you and I."

She couldn't help the screech that sounded from her as she turned and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Carlene enjoyed the scene. She loved her son very much and it gave her no greater pleasure than to see him happy with a woman who was kind, generous, beautiful and completely accepting and attentive to his children.

Carlene sat in with the girls as Ivette helped Clarisse amp up her make up and fix her hair in a more elegant and elusive manner. Clarisse's hair was still extremely short, but Ivette had teased and pushed it back. The final outcome was beautiful with a bit of an exotic feel.

Her make up was a gray and black smoky eye, and a smidge of blue eye liner on her bottom line and a wing of silver glitter flaring out at the corner of her eyes.

"Have you heard from their physco, lunatic mother?" Ivette asked as she applied the last lap of mascara.

Clarisse sighed. "No…" But her spirts immeaditly pearked up. "They called me momma."

"Who did?" Carlene asked.

"The kids- Elias and JJ," Clarisse exclaimed. "They called me momma… they have been, all day."

Ivette's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips as she and Carlene shared a smile. "I remember when the girls first called me mom." Carlene said softly. "It was the most glorious sound I had ever heard. Joseph was so young when his mom left that I was always there- all he had. He's always called me mom, but wow… what a feeling."

"You never had children of your own?" Clarisse asked sincerely.

"No. When Jose and I married I automatically gained four and that was enough for me." She eyed Clarisse's belly. "Will you be expanding any time soon?"

"Not anytime soon," Clarisse said softly. "After I finish school and get the business up and running."

"Well you're young after all, only twenty. There's still time."

X-X-X

Joseph walked in with Clarisse on his arm. Tonight would be a wonderful night. Joseph wanted to make it as wonderful and magical as he could- a night she would never forget and treasure forever.

The food was divine and the drinks were rich and delicious.

"Would you like to dance?" Joseph asked her softly. She nodded and he led her out to the dance floor where the simple strands of music filtered through the air.

They had danced many times before, it was their favorite thing to do when they enjoyed the few and far between date nights. It was difficult having small children and being college students and full time working police officers, but they managed.

Joseph spun her round and round and held her body close to his as they continued to move in time to the music.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm," she asked softly, her eyes closed and her head resting softly against his. She didn't notice the other couples who were dancing had slowly began to exit off the floor and that the spot light was sully on them, attracting all rays of attention.

"I love you, so much." He told her, pulling back just enough to look into her beautiful, crystal, blue eyes. "I have never loved or felt as strongly for anyone as strongly as I feel for you- not even Sabrina. Clarisse the moment I laid eyes on you I fell in love with you. You and my kids mean everything to me. Everything."

Clarisse's eyes misted and both of her hands went to cup his face as she kissed his lips softly.

There was more.

"Clarisse, I will do everything I can, everything in my power to make you happy. I will strive to give you everything you need and anything you want."

He kissed her softly and fell to one knee before her, a velvety red box suddenly appearing, and as he flipped the lid he presented a 14K, white gold, diamond ring, a huge diamond lined with smaller diamonds, and two present diamonds on either side of the long one.

Tears formed immediately in her eyes, and her hand came to mouth and she cried, her body shaking in tiny spasms.

Joseph smiled at her and couldn't help the own tears that presented themselves in his eyes. "I love you Clarisse, marry me. Let me take care of you, from now till always. Marry me?"

She nodded and sniffled, wiping the tears. She felt her heart swoon as he slid the ring onto her finger and as he made his stand he grasped her tightly in his arms and spun her slightly. The room erupted into applause and a round of cheering- the loudest ones Carlene and Jose.

As Joseph sat her back on her feet her lips attacked his immediately as her arms wound tightly around his neck. "Oh my love, of course I will marry you! A million times yes!"

X-X-X

Ivette kissed her nephew and the her niece goodnight, stroking a hand over Elias's fidgety form before dimming the light and leaving the door ajar as she made her way back in to the living groom.

"Oh, Jesus!" She screeched. "Sabrina!"

Sabrina looked up from where she sat on the sofa. "Long time no see."

"What are you doing here?" Ivette asked. She was scared. There was a restraining order against this woman for protection- she was not supposed to be here.

"I want to see my kids."

Ivette shook her head. "Sabrina, please leave. Please. You know there is a restraining order against you on me and on the children. Please leave and I won't call the police. I won't even tell Joseph."

"I want to see my kids!" She repeated, this time a little louder.

"I can't let you do that. Please leave, you'll wake them up. You'll scare them. I know you do not want to do that."

Before Ivette could process anything, she was pinned on the ground with Sabrina on top of her. Punch after punch was delivered to her face, and with each blow she was falling deeper and deeper into the world of darkness. Sabrina straddled her, effectively trapping her hands, she couldn't fight back and was practically held immobilize.

Sabrina was breathing heavy, her eyes wide and red. She was crazed, and she was running off the effects of her current high. She pulled the small box cutter from behind her and effectively cut three streaks down Ivette's arm- not enough to do any real harm, but enough to draw blood and leave scars. She would not forget this night easily. She then made a simple cut across her right cheek, from a point near her eye all the way to her bottom lip.

She breathed in deeply. Ivette was not dead, unconscious but her breathing was mildly strong. She would come to in time. Sabrina had to move fast.

She laid the box cutter near her victims head and quietly creped into the back bedroom. She smiled as she approached her children.

She lifted and situated in Elias in her arms, and then reached for Jacquelyn. They stirred, and Elias's eyes fluttered open. "Momma?"

"I'm here sweetheart, go back to sleep." She whispered. Feeling he was safe in his _momma's_ arms he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

It had been so easy- So simple and so easy. Sabrina relished to herself as she scurried out of the small house and to her car, laying her children down in the back seat and covering them up with the many large blankets she had. She had her children back and that was all that mattered right now.

Yes, it had been simple. It had been easy. But if only she had gotten away with it.

Ivette's neighbor had heard the argument next store. It was unlike Ivette. Something was wrong, as she peered out her window she noticed the little red Toyota that had caused many problems in the unit and with Ivette and her family.

Mrs. Heather recognized Sabrina and she recognized the children. Ivette had informed her not long ago of the mess that Sabrina had been stirring up trouble between her brother and his current girlfriend. Nice young woman.

Rushing to her phone, Mrs. Heather dialed in the numbers Ivette had given her incase anything ever happened and her family had to be notified. She needed to get a hold of the family. This was no joke. Those kids- Ivette was in danger.


End file.
